The Silver Quartet
by hanzkrissey
Summary: What will happen when 4 boys turned up at Hogwarts out of sudden which claimed to be the future kids of the Golden Trio? How will they react to it?
1. Future Kids

"Hermione! I need your help!" Impatient Harry ran towards Hermione who just got out of the library with her stack of books in her hand.

"And what have I been doing all these time, Harry?" Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Hermione, I need to learn summoning charm soon!" Harry said to his best friend.

But before Hermione can ask more, a swirl of white light appeared in front of them. Both of their eyes widen of shock when the swirl of light disappeared and in front of them stood 4 boys around 11 years, wearing Gryffindor robes.

The four boys looked confused and scared at the same time before their eyes noticed the presence of Harry and Hermione.

"Dad?"

"Mom?"

* * *

Harry and Hermione could stood there, confused and shock written clearly on their faces as their eyes never left the 4 boys in front of them.

"Oh shoot! We're in big big big trouble!" One of the twin boys said as he seemed to be the first one to realize what just happened to them. Looking at his twin brother and their two best friends who seemed clueless of what happened to them.

"Hm guys... why are Uncle Harry and Aunt Mione looked different?" A red hair boy asked, still confused and clueless.

"Stupid, that's because they are." Lux scolded his best friend. "Don't you three get it? We aren't supposed to be here! Oh! Mom will kill us if she found out about this!"

"About what? What are you talking about, Lux?" The black hair boy asked Lux, still confused.

"Seriously? Why am I always the one who always gets it?" Lux shook his head desperately.

"Hm... That's because you have your Mom's brilliant brain?" The red hair cocked his head to give the obvious answer.

"We're time travelling back to the past, idiots! Back to our parents 4th year!" Lux almost yelled out to the three other boys who finally registered what happened as their eyes widen of shocked, seeing Harry and Hermione approached them.

And they have called them out Dad and Mom.

They're in big big big trouble!

"I think you four needed to come with us." The four boys looked up when they heard Hermione voice speaking to them. Sigh in defeat, the four boys could only nod their heads and followed the two older Gryffindor towards the Headmaster Office.

Ron Weasley was surprised to find his two best friends when he entered Dumbledore office. His eyes darted towards the four boys in the room. "Ah Mr Weasley, please take a seat before we begin." Doing what the Dumbledore said, Ron took the seat beside Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked Hermione confusedly. He's still not talking to Harry ever since he found out that Harry put his name in the Triwizard cup without telling him.

"As I was informed by Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger here, these four boys appeared in front of them about 15 minutes ago in the hallway. And if I assumed correctly, these four boys are your future kids."

"What?" Ron shouted in surprised and shocked. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because that black hair boy called Harry Dad while one of the twins called me Mom." Hermione answered calmly, eyes still on the twins in front of her.

"But... But how... I mean..." Ron was definitely still in shock as his eyes darted towards the red hair boy which surely a Weasley; his red hair is an easy giveaway. "Are you really my son from the future?" Ron asked the red hair boy.

The red hair boy smiled sheepishly before he answered, "Hi Dad... I am Hugo Weasley."

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, still shocked and impressed at the same time of the magic happened in front of his eyes.

"And I believe you are Mr. Potter son?" Dumbledore asked the black hair boy who nodded his head. "And may I know your name?"

"Albus Remus Potter." Harry eyes widen of surprised as he looked at his future son before turned to the Headmaster who just smiled. "Dad named me after you, Professor Dumbledore."

"Ah! I see." Dumbledore smiled before he turned to the twins that have been very quiet. "And what about our two young men here?"

"Mione, they really look like you!" Harry commented first before the twins got the chance to introduce themselves.

The Hermione noticed the smile on both twins at Harry words. "Yeah, as we've been told for ages." One of the twins smirked.

Hermione laughed softly. "I think it's hardly ages for you two. You're only 11."

The twins smiled back at his mother sheepishly. "Well, it's the feel of been ages, I guess."

Harry and Ron joined Hermione in small laugh at the boy's answer. "So, what are your names?"

"I am Tory." The smirking twins answered.

"I am Lux." The other one who hasn't said anything followed.

"No full name?" Hermione was curious at her twin boys who kept their names short.

"Er..." Hermione noticed the awkward uncomfortable expression on the twins' faces. "Does it matter, Mom?" Lux asked his mother raised eyebrows. "You know, future consequences...?"

"11 years old boy worrying about future consequences?" Ron laughed as he looked at his best friend. "Definitely your kid, Mione."

Hermione glared at her best friend before she turned towards the twins and sighed. "Fine. I won't ask."

"Now that we have known their identities, should you boys tell us how you four ended up in the past?" Dumbledore asked the four boys.

* * *

"I remembered we were in the library doing homework when Lux suddenly came up and showed us a book. It was a book about the last Triwizard Tournament which Uncle Harry participated." Hugo started to tell their story. "Honestly we didn't what or how happened, but suddenly the book lightened up in white swirl and before we knew it, we're already standing in front of Uncle Harry and Aunt Mione."

Listening to Hugo explanation, none said a word before Hermione broke the silence, "Triwizard Tournament?"

"Blimey! The now ongoing Triwizard Tournament?" Ron eyes widen when it clicked on his mind. "There'll be book about the Triwizard Tournament? Who will win?"

"Don't answer that!" Hermione threatened the boys not to answer before glared at Ron. "You can't ask that, Ron! The Tournament just started! And it's cheating if you ask them about it!"

"Who cares about it? Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are definitely not going to play fair! If not for Charlie, Harry still won't know what..." Before Ron able to finish his words, Hermione slapped her hand to his mouth to stop him from rambling out everything in front of the Headmaster.

"You idiot, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione scolded Ron with a glare that shut the red hair up immediately, realizing his mistake.

"No worry Mom! We won't say a thing about the result of the Tournament." Lux assured his mother with a smile.

"Wait! Are we turned back to the past where the Triwizard Tournament was currently happened?" Tory said excitedly before he exchanged glances with James and Hugo. "Wicked." All three boys said at the same time with sparked eyes. Lux just rolled his eyes at the three while muttering 'idiots'.

"Alright! We do need to find way to send you back to your future. But in the mean time, you four will stay in Hogwarts until we can find the way." Dumbledore suggested. "Seeing from your robes, I assumed all four of you are Gryffindors, I will assign extra rooms for the four of you, and you will also able to join the first year class. I will have Professor McGonagall arrange it."

"Cool. We get to stay in the past and watch Uncle Harry in action!" Tory exclaimed excitedly.

Harry and Ron just laughed at the boys' excitement while Hermione seemed to be in her own thought.

"Can you three please escort these four boys to Gryffindor common room?" Dumbledore asked the Golden Trio who nodded their heads. And as they walked out of the Headmaster office, Hermione was still silence, in her own thought until Harry broke her thought.

"Mione, you're alright?" Harry asked.

"Mom...?" It was Lux who called his mother carefully. He always recognized the silence thinking face of his mother. And it's usually sent her children in alert. Ron and Harry noticed the tensed Tory as well.

Hermione finally looked at Lux, "How do you know we're in our 4th year the moment you appeared in the hallway before?"

"Huh?" Harry was confused as he recalled back of that moment and couldn't remember any of it.

However, it doesn't mean seem surprised for the four boys but a sigh of relief. Lux smiled at his mother, "Because of your necklace. You once told me that you got that necklace from Grandma Jane when you're in your 4th year but lost it at the end of the year. And you're upset because you really, really, really like that necklace."

Ron and Harry were definitely awed by the 11 year boy explanation.

Hermione was speechless as well as she looked at down at the rose necklace she's wearing. "You're quite observant, Lux." Hermione complimented his son with proud smile.

"I inherited it from you, Mom." Lux smiled back.


	2. Siblings Revealed

Upon entering the Gryffindor common room, everyone eyes were fixed on the four boys walking behind the Golden Trio. "Whoa... who are those boys?" It was Fred Weasley who first asked the Golden Trio curiously.

"Uncle George!" Hugo called Fred excitingly, seeing the familiar face of his uncle. Just as he called out his 'uncle', every pair of eyes widen of shocked.

"What? Uncle?" Fred was too shocked that he didn't even correct that he's not George. "Who? Me?"

"Oops..." Hugo seemed to realize his mistake as he looked at his father guiltily. Ron sighed as he smiled back at the boy. "It's okay, Hugo. You didn't do it on purpose." Ron assured the boy.

"What's going on?" George approached forwardly, didn't miss the widen eyes of four boys in front of them. "Care to tell us who are the newbies?" He asked the Golden Trio.

"Maybe we should sit down first." Hermione suggested as she took the available seat, her twin boys took the seat in each side of hers. Harry pulled Albus with me, as well as Ron and Hugo. Knowing they couldn't keep the boys secret, the Golden Trio looked at each other understandingly and decided to come clean about the boys' identities.

"I know it might sound crazy but please bear with me." Harry started as he looked at every Gryffindor in the room. "Because of magic accident, these four boys were transported back from the future to here. And they're mine, Ron's and Mione's kids from the future."

None said a word of the shocked news as all eyes could only stared at the kids and their parent.

"Wicked." The Weasley twins exclaimed in amazement, breaking the silence in the common room. "So, I assumed you're Ron future son, from how you call me 'Uncle George'." Fred smiled at Hugo who nodded his head.

"And what's Potter junior name?" George asked the boy sitting next to Harry.

"Albus." Albus answered shortly as he exchanged pale looked with Hugo, Tory, and Lux.

"And blimey Granger, you have twins?" Fred turned his attention to Hermione sons. "They look like you a lot!" Tory and Lux exchanged knowing smile at Fred words. Every person who first met them always says the same line.

"Yeah, and they seemed to hear that line for ages." Hermione laughed teasingly at her sons who grinned back at her. "This is Tory and Lux." Hermione introduced her twin boys.

"So, who's the father, Granger?" Fred grinned curiously.

Hermione sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. They're so tight-lipped; future consequences." Hermione replayed what her son said before.

"Then, who's the mother?" George turned towards Hugo and Albus curiously.

"No! You can't say!" Lux immediately glared at his two best friends. "They can't know!"

"Oh come on Lux! They've already know who we are. What's the harm for them to learn about our mothers and your father?" Albus said out.

"The harm? The harm is our existence, you idiot. We're already in trouble with this time travel thing. You don't want to mess up with the past. Do you even want to be born?" Lux scolded Albus angrily, both his hand on his hip.

"Oh I hate you and your 'always right' logic!" Albus angrily cursed as he pouted.

All the Gryffindor could only stare at the banter of the two boys in awe, more awed in Lux who seemed to be too brilliant for his age. "Definitely Hermione Granger son." Fred unconsciously commented out, looking at Lux who smiled proudly at the compliment.

"What do you expect, Fred? When his mother is the brightest witch of her age?" George joined in teasing the glaring Hermione who always uncomfortable with the title given to him by his ex-professor Remus and Sirius Black.

"Anyway, back to the topic. Since you can't tell us about your other parent, how about siblings? Do you have any siblings?" This time, it was Angelina who voiced out.

Automatically, Albus, Hugo, and Tory turned to look at Lux for permission. They know they can trust Lux judgement in serious matter. Lux will always know the answer and they trust him. They really didn't want the risk of not being born.

"You can say, it won't affect your risk of not being born." Instead of Lux, it was Hermione who said as she turned smilingly to look at Lux, "What do you think, _Sherlock_?"

Lux smiled widely as he looked at his mother, "That's your pet name for me, Mom!"

"What's a Sherlock?" Ron asked automatically. Of course, only Muggleborns or Half-Bloods will know who Sherlock Holmes was.

"It's a muggle story of a brilliant detective who always solves crime; a famous muggle heroine." Harry explained.

"Okay. So, do you have any siblings, Hugo?" Ron asked his son curiously.

Hugo nodded his head. "Yeah. Rose is currently 7 years old, Dad."

"Wow... I have a daughter and a son, Harry." Ron said proudly at his best friend; clearly forgotten completely that he's supposed to be ignoring the Triwizard champion.

"Congrats, I guess..." Harry replied awkwardly before he turned to look at his son curiously. "What about you, Albus?"

Albus smiled at his father, "James is 12 and Lily is 6."

"I got 3 kids. Wow..." Harry automatically looked at Ron who grinned back at him.

Then, the attention turned towards the twin boys. This time, it was Tory who voiced out, "Orion is 16, Scorp is 15, Cassie is 12, and the youngest Lyra is 9."

Hermione eyes widen of shock. "6...? I have 6 kids?"

"Way to go, Mione." Ron teased his best friend.

Harry grinned, "Yeah, seems like you'll be the first one to reproducing first."

Hermione glared at her best friends, "Oh shut up, you two!"

* * *

When the four boys came down from their room, they immediately noticed their parent who was obviously waiting for them. "Morning boys." The Golden Trio smiled at the boys.

"Morning Mom."

"Morning Dad."

"Ready to go for breakfast?"

The moment the seven of them entered the Common Hall, they were welcomed with silence as all pair of eyes was on them and the four boys. News definitely travelled fast around Hogwarts. However, the Golden Trio just ignored them as they led their future kids with them at the Gryffindor table.

"Boys, as Professor Dumbledore said to you last night, you four will attend the first year class after Professor McGonagall arranged your schedule." Hermione notified the boys who nodded their heads.

"What's your first class, Mom?" Tory asked his mother out of curiosity.

"Potions." Hermione answered casually. "Which we will be late for if we don't hurry. Come on Harry, Ron." Hermione glared at her best friends before she turned to smile at the boys, "See you later boys. Have fun in your class."

Hermione immediately got up from her seat before she turned to look at her friends, "Oh would you please stop eating, Ronald Weasley?"

"I'm still hungry, Mione!" Ron protested as he was been dragged by Harry out of the Common Hall to their first class of the day.

"You are definitely your father's son, Hugo!" Lux commented as he saw how Hugo stuffed his face with the food, just like how Ron was.

"I am a Weasley, what do you expect?" Hugo grinned.

"What are you looking at, Tory?" Albus seemed to notice Tory who was looking ahead from he's sitting. Following his sight, Albus noticed his friend was looking at the Slytherin table. Automatically, he knew what his friend was searching for... or better, who...

"Tory, don't be too obvious!" Lux scolded his twin brother. "You know the story, in this timeline he's not what he is in our timeline yet."

"I know, I know. I'm just curious to see what he looks like in his teenage years, you know." Tory defended himself. "I want to see if Scorp is really like his exact carbon copy in his teenage years. Don't tell me you aren't curious, brother."

"Oh fine, you're... wow..." Lux exclaimed in shock when his eyes met with the exact carbon copy of his second elder brother. "I guess Uncles and Aunts were right. If I hadn't known we're in the past, I would say I'm looking right at Scorp."

"Weird... So freaky alike..." Hugo commented in shiver.

"Speaking of freaky alike, James is also the exact copy of Uncle Harry... well, without the glasses, of course." Tory voiced out.

"Still, it's a bit freaking to think that we're now in their teen years... I mean, I know they are our parents in the future, but in the same time they're not... yet." Albus said out.

"Yeah. I miss my Dad and Mom." Tory said sadly. "Even I miss the annoying Cassie at this point."

"I miss my angel Lily too!" Albus joined in.

"Even Rose is very clingy and annoying sometimes, but I miss her too!" Hugo said.

"I miss my books!"

Hearing Lux words, the three boys just sighed in defeat, always count on Lux to break the touching moment.


	3. First Task

When Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall for breakfast, they were welcomed warmly by the four boys who have been waiting for them. "Dad! You need to have breakfast before your first task! Aunt Mione said you will need a lot of strength to do your task!" Albus practically ran out of his chair to his father.

"Morning Albus." Harry smiled warmly as he was been dragged to join them. "Morning boys." Harry greeted the other three boys as well.

"Uncle Harry, you'll do great with your first task." Lux smiled assuredly at Harry.

"Yeah. Uncle Harry is the best!" Tory joined in the encouragement.

"Thanks guys..." Harry smiled before he started to dig into his breakfast. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked suddenly as he didn't spot his other best friend in the hall.

"We haven't seen her since this morning." Hugo answered before he continued, "There Aunt Mione is." He pointed towards the door where Hermione just entered.

Seeing the boys, Hermione smiled as she was about to approach them before she heard snickered voice from not far. Turned around, she was faced with none other than Draco Malfoy, Crabble, and Goyle.

"So it's true! There's actually someone who will stoop low down enough to marry you, Mudblood?" With his usual smirk, Draco insulted Hermione. Crabbe and Goyle laughed behind Draco.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Hermione glared at the Slytherin.

"I reckon it will be another Mudblood who will be unwillingly to have your children, Granger." Malfoy didn't stop as he kept insulting the Gryffindor girl.

But before Hermione able to retort back at Malfoy, another angry voices were heard approaching. "You do not talk to our mother like that!" Tory was in the first line with his wand pointed at Malfoy furiously.

Instead of fear, Draco Malfoy laughed even harder. "What is this? Showing off your _mudblood kids_, Granger?"

"You'll pay for it!" Tory was about to curse Draco when Lux pulled his twin brother hand down. "Tory, don't. You can't."

"He insulted our mother!" Tory defended himself. "None is allowed to say bad things about her, not even fa..." But before Tory able to finish his angry rant, Lux and Albus had already cupped his mouth before he's spilling out.

"Stupid! Control your anger!" Lux glared at his twin brother.

"What is this about?" All attention suddenly turned towards Professor McGonagall who soon broke the commotion and reminded them that the first task will about to begin.

Sighing in relief, Harry turned to look at Hermione and Ron who nodded their heads understandingly. Ron guided Hugo and Albus out of the hall towards the Quidditch field where the task will begin. Hermione sighed as he looked at the twins.

"I am sorry." Tory apologized immediately, seeing the sadness in his mother face.

"No. Thank you for standing up for me." Hermione smiled as she ruffled Tory's hair. "But your brother is right; it's just not worth it to be riled up by Malfoy. Next time, just ignore those Slytherin."

"Alright, mother." Tory said softly, still with his heads down.

"Now, come on, we don't want to be late for Uncle Harry first task with the dragon, right?" Hermione winked at her sons who brightened up immediately. Both sons grabbed her each hands before she led them to find Ron and the other two boys.

* * *

Party at Gryffindor Common Hall...!

All Gryffindor was celebrating Harry's winning cheerfully. Harry was being carried by Gryffindor while he's holding his Golden Egg.

"Come on Harry, open it!" Fred and George encouraged the champion.

"Want me to open it?" Harry laughed back which everyone replying yes. "Alright, alright." Harry turned on the lock on the Golden Egg which made everyone immediately covered their ears from the loud pitch voice from the egg.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Everyone was staring at the egg Harry closed up immediately.

"It sounds like banshee. Maybe you need to face banshee in your next task, Harry." Seamus commented.

"That sound like someone dying." Dean Thomas joined in the comment.

And soon enough, everyone was doing their own thing. Albus came up to his father. "Just you know, you're definitely not going against banshee in your next task, Dad."

Harry smiled at his son. "Thank you for the tip, Albus. Come here." Harry guided his son to join Ron, Hermione, and their sons. "So, how are you boys enjoying my action with the dragon?" Harry laughingly teased the boys.

"Uncle Harry, you're so cool! You are like Superman who protects the city! So cool...!" Tory eyes brightened up with admiration at his Godfather.

Ron looked confused, "Superman?"

Hugo chuckled and explained, "It's muggle hero who can fly and has incredible strength, Dad."

"I guess, you like this Superman person too?" Ron asked his son with a grin.

Hugo shook his head, "No. I like Ironman."

Just as seeing another confused look on Ron, Harry and Hermione laughed out. "Don't ask, Ron. You're only going to get more head ache." Hermione teased the confused Ron.

"Hey, that's not fair! I'm the only one who has no idea what these muggle thing are." Ron whined.

"No worry, Uncle Ron. You'll eventually learn about all of them, started from when Hugo first visited the Manor." Tory laughed. Ron and Harry laughed along, except for Hermione who caught something.

"Manor? Whose manor?" Hermione naturally asked out.

Tory seemed to realize his slipping mistake. "Er... I mean the manor, our house."

"We live in a manor in the future?" Hermione asked again.

Lux immediately came to his brother rescue, "No. What Tory meant, we live in our house called The Manor, Mom." Lux didn't even look at his mother while he rescued his brother. He wasn't a good liar, especially not in front of his mother; but now in the past, he has to lie to his mother. Finger crossed, hoping that his mother wasn't as sharp as she will be in the future yet.

However, Hermione is Hermione; nothing can escape her sharp eyes as she realized her sons' discomfort. Sighing in defeat, she decided to go along with them. "Oh alright. So, why don't you four tell us what do you like to do? What's your _hobby_?"

"I love to read!" Lux was the first one exclaimed out, gaining chuckle from Harry and Ron while Hermione looked lovingly at her son.

"And I bet Hogwarts A History is your favorite?" Harry grinned, teasing looking at Hermione who rolled her eyes.

Lux eyes brightened in spark. "Yes, that's one of my favorite books!"

"Like mother, like son..." Ron laughed, join by Harry. "Well, what about you, Hugo?"

"Quidditch." Hugo replied excitingly.

"Me too!" Albus joined in.

"Me three!" Tory joined in as well.

"You love Quidditch, Tory?" Hermione asked her son.

"Of course! All your children love and play Quidditch, Mom." Tory answered his mother. "Orion is now the Quidditch Captain and Keeper and Scorp is the Seeker."

"Yeah, we take after Dad for Quidditch." Lux joined in agreement. "Sorry, Mom."

"I'm glad you don't take after me for that particular subject." Hermione laughed. "So, I take it your father play Quidditch?"

"Dad is the best! He's the one taught us Quidditch. He always says that Quidditch is his pride." Tory eyes sparkled when he talked about his father. "But I know he said that because that's the only thing he knows he's better than you, Mom."

Hermione laughed out loud at her son's words. "I remembered you said you have older siblings? Are they all in Gryffindor as well?"

"No, only Cassie is in Gryffindor with us. Orion and Scorp are in Slytherin." Lux answered his mother.

"Can you tell me more about your other siblings?" Hermione asked. Although it's only been few days she got to know her twins, but she really adores them. And she's really curious about her other children as well.

"Orion takes mostly of Dad, except his eyes. He has your brown eyes, Mom. Orion is responsible and calm. We can always count on Orion for everything. He's really a good big brother for us." Lux paused before continued. "Scorp is everything carbon copy of Dad when he's younger, even he inherited Dad personalities. He even plays Seeker too. He's a definite true Slytherin, like Dad always says."

"I guess you'll get a rebel kid in your hands, Mione." Ron teased.

"I don't like Scorp. I like Orion better. Scorp always bullies us, the youngers." Hugo complained.

"Then what about Cassie and Lyra?" Hermione asked.

"Cassie takes mostly after you physically, Mom. She has your brown curly hair and everything. She's like mini Mommy, but he takes after Dad in personalities." Tory said. "She's Dad spoiled princess. She will always get away with everything from Dad. Dad just can't say no to her. She's annoying."

Hermione has no idea how to react to the new fact of her future kids as she kept listening to the twins. "And Lyra. She's so sweet and we love her. All of us love her very much. She's the youngest. She's like mini Dad with Mom's personalities. She's not as spoiled as Cassie. No matter how much Dad wanted to spoil her, she won't let him." Lux smiled at the mention of his only baby sister. "It's funny though sometimes, seeing Lyra scolded Dad for kept spending money on useless things."

"Wow... you'll have such interesting kids, Mione..." Harry exclaimed in surprised after hearing from the twins.

Hermione grinned back at Harry, "I guess I will be..."

Harry then turned his attention to his son, "Can you also tell me about James and Lily?"

Albus nodded his head, "James is also in Gryffindor. He takes after you, Dad. He plays Seeker, like you Dad." Harry suddenly felt proud of his son that he will have in the future.

"Yeah, James looks like you, Uncle Harry, minus the glasses." Tory said out.

"Then what about Lily?" Harry asked again.

"Lily looks mostly like Mom. She's like a mini Mom and she's as bossy as Mom too." Hearing what Albus said made Harry, Hermione and Ron laughed softly before Ron turned towards his son, "Well, what about your sister?"

"Rose? She has red Weasley hair but it's curly like Mom's. She's mostly takes after Mom though. Sorry Dad, but we don't really get along. She's too girly for my liking." Hugo told his father which got Ron stunned and a bit worried.

"No worry Dad. Although she's annoying but I love Rose. She's my baby sister." Hugo assured his father who smiled immediately at the boy's confession.

"Well, what an interesting night. Maybe you boys should go to bed. We can always continue tomorrow." Hermione suggested which got no complaints from the boys. After a tired day, all of them are ready for bed.

"Good night boys."


	4. Draco Malfoy

"Professor Dumbledore, have you found anything that can help the kids back to their time?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione were asked by Professor Dumbledore for a meeting at his office. Of course, all four future boys were present as well.

"Unfortunately, I haven't." Dumbledore said. "However I've gathered some researches about it. Now, as the boys said, they got here through a magical book which currently hasn't been published yet. As soon as the Triwizard Tournament finished, I'm sure we can publish this particular magical book which I believe can send them back to the future."

"Are you saying the kids will have to stay until the end of the year?" Hermione asked, shockingly.

"Unfortunately for now, yes Ms. Granger." Dumbledore replied his student. "In the mean time, I will try my hardest to find another safe way possible as well."

"But they don't belong in here, Professor. It's dangerous for them to be here..." Hermione voiced out her worry.

"Yeah... Our parents will be worried..." Albus voiced out his concern.

"I understand your worry, Ms. Granger. However, that's so far what I can tell you all for now." Dumbledore then turned to look at Albus. "And I'm sure your parents will understand, Mr. Potter. Ah! Christmas is coming soon, and I'm sure you'll be excited to join this special Christmas event Hogwarts is preparing."

The Golden Trio looked at each other confusedly. They haven't got any clue if Hogwarts will be having special event. They thought they will be going home, like every other previous Christmas.

"Ah! The Yule Ball!" It was Lux who seemed the only one get what the Headmaster talking about. Upon hearing it, the other three boys eyes brightened immediately.

However, Harry, Hermione and Ron were clueless. "What Yule Ball?"

"That, Ms. Granger is for you three to find out soon enough." Dumbledore said as he winked at the four boys.

And as soon as they were out of the Headmaster office, the four boys were bombarded by their parents. "What about the Yule Ball, boys?" As expected, Hermione couldn't help herself to know.

"Mom, you heard Professor Dumbledore. You will find out soon." Tory grinned.

"Why do I feel like these four boys are teasing us?" Harry eyed the four boys sneakily.

"That's because they are, Harry." Ron joined in.

* * *

"Well... well... what do we have here?" the 7 of them turned their heads around to see Draco again followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione definitely noticed the stiffed children in front of her. Out of instinct, she pulled her twins behind her, as well as Ron and Harry with their sons.

"Piss off, Malfoy..." Ron spat out.

"What's the matter, Weasel? Found out how your poor family will forever camp out in the same house in the future?" Draco insulted with his trademark smirk. His smirk got even wider seeing his words started to work on Ron whose face was as red as his hair.

"Ignore him, Ron." Hermione immediately calmed his best friend down. "He's just a coward ferret!"

"Watch your mouth, Mudblood!" Draco spat at Hermione.

"You shut up, Malfoy!" Ron angrily spat back. "You don't call Mione that!"

"Oh! Protecting your girlfriend, are you?" Draco mocked. "What a perfect match! Weasel and the Mudblood!"

"Come on Ron, let's go! Just ignore them!" Hermione was trying to drag Ron away, seeing how Ron has started to reach for his wand.

"Yeah, just go, weasel. Listen to your girlfriend, weasel." And that's it. That's all it takes for Ron to take it as he took out his want to point it at Draco at the same time the Slytherin took out his too. "You'll pay for it, Malfoy."

"No Ron! He's not worth it!" Hermione was trying to drag Ron away. However, she was a bit too late as both boys had already cast spell towards each other.

"NO! Mummy! MOVE!" Hermione was too late to digest what Lux shouted about, and the next thing she felt was being shoved aside hardly.

"LUX!"

When Hermione finally turned around, she froze at the sight. Apparently, her future son was the one who shoved her aside from the blast of two spells, and he was the one lying on the ground unconsciously. Harry was by his side immediately, carried him in his arm, immediately running towards the infirmary followed by worried Albus and Hugo.

"YOU! HOW COULD YOU BE THIS EVIL? WHY? HOW?! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Hermione snapped out of his frozen state when he heard Tory angry scream at Draco. Ron who was finally snapped out from his own shock, immediately ran to his friend and helped her up before they approached the angry twin.

"Tory, come on, we need to see your brother." Taking his mother's hand, the three of them ran towards the infirmary.

* * *

"Lux... Where? How is he? Will he be okay?" Hermione burst inside the infirmary worriedly, demanding crazily for her injured son. Harry immediately calmed her down. "Madam Pomfrey is treating him. Please, you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Harry Potter! My son is injured and unconscious there!" Hermione snapped angrily at her friend.

However, Hermione anger and worries washed away almost immediately when he felt a pair of arms hugging her waist. Looking down, she saw Tory who was crying silently in her embrace. Hermione gaze softened immediately as she hugged the 11 years old back.

"Will he... Will Lux be okay, Mommy? He won't die, will he?" At that moment, Hermione witnessed the very vulnerable Tory in front of him. At that moment, Tory really looked like a normal 11 years old kid who needs his mother.

"Oh Tory, of course Lux won't die. He will be alright. He's a strong boy, isn't he? He'll be fine." Hermione hugged her son tighter. She needed to be strong, not only for Lux, but Tory as well. Both of them needed them now.

"Mommy... Mommy..." Tory sobbed, hiding his face in his mother embrace.

"It's alright, sweetie... your brother will be fine." Hermione kept comforting her son.

And it doesn't take long until Madam Pomfrey approached them. "I have given the boy the pain potion. May I know what spell hit him?"

"We don't know exactly. Ron was using jelly slugs while Malfoy was using expelliamus." Harry informed the woman. "Will Lux be okay?"

"I've cast the checking spell and he's in no danger thankfully. However, we need to find out what effect two spells caused on him before I can be sure what potion to give him. Now if you excuse me, I need to talk to Minerva about this."

As Madam Pomfrey walked away, Hermione hold Tory hand and immediately approached Lux who was still unconsciously laying on the bed. Hermione heart broke seeing the pale face of her son. Slowly, her hand reached out to touch Lux face and caressed his cheek lovingly. "You'll be alright, Lux. You have to be alright for me, ok son?"

"Pollux Hermy, do you listen? You have to wake up soon. You have to be alright." Tory who was standing beside Hermione, grabbed Lux hand.

While Ron, Harry, Albus, and Hugo could only stood from aside; watching the wrenched heart moment of the small family.

* * *

It wasn't long when Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore arrived at the infirmary after hearing the news from Madam Pomfrey.

"It has been hours, but Lux has shown nothing different." Hermione immediately informed the teacher and headmaster, impatient and worriedly.

"Madam Pomfrey has informed me. I believe what happened to your son here is a bit complicated, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore informed.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Hermione was confused.

"The mix between two spells sometimes could cause complicated or different effect on each person. Because your son here is not born yet technically, I believe his soul is currently stuck in another world of his own. No spell can help with his current circumstances. However, there's a specific potion that I believe can help wake him up from his sleep." All attention was on the Headmaster, waiting for him to finish his words. "This potion is called Blood Bond Potion."

Hermione gasped as she must be the only one in the room who have heard about the potion. "No..."

"What is it, Mom? What's wrong?" Tory asked worriedly.

"What about the Potion, Professor? Can you make it?" Harry asked the Headmaster himself.

"Yes, we can make it, but you see, this is such a complicated potion with unique ingredients." Dumbledore then turned towards Hermione. "Two of the most important ingredients of the potion involved the blood support of the patient."

"I don't understand. What kind of blood support?" Harry asked, still confused.

Instead of the Headmaster, it's Hermione who answered, "It means, we need the blood of his parents; both of his parents."

As Hermione words registered on everyone's mind, all eyes turned towards the pale Tory.

"Er..." Tory was helpless. Everyone eyes on him, needed the name of their father. Lux needed his father's blood to wake up from his sleep. Lux is more important, screw whatever consequences... "My father... He's... He is..."

Seeing the discomfort being stared by every pair of eyes, Hermione sighed heavily as she helped him answered. God, she hope she was wrong in what she's about to say.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT!"

However, looking at wide eyed Tory, Albus, and Hugo, Hermione sighed in disappointment that she had been right.


	5. Blood Potion

"Wait! That's impossible!" Ron still won't believe what he heard. "Mione, that's not possible!"

"Mione, I know you're brilliant, but Malfoy? Really? You must be out of your mind!" Harry also joined in asking his best friend.

However, Hermione ignored her two best friends as her eyes fixed on her twin son who still froze on his spot, eyes wide looking back at her. "How... How do you find out?" That's the first thing came out of his mouth.

"What?" Harry and Ron were even more shocked. "Your dad is really Malfoy?" Tory finally sighed in defeat as he nodded his head.

"I'm getting Mr. Malfoy then." McGonagall said before he left the infirmary, clearly fetching Draco Malfoy.

"Mom... You haven't answered me. How did you find out?" Tory carefully looked up back at his mother who hasn't looked away from him ever since.

Finally, Hermione sighed heavily as she finally threw herself on the chair nearby. Just as she sat down, she can feel how weak her legs have been. "Honestly, I was really hoping that I was wrong but I... every signs are pointing at him." Hermione sighed again as she looked at her son deeply. "It's not that hard honestly when you put two and two together."

"I don't understand. I thought we have been very careful not let anything important slipped." Albus joined in. He was very curious as well.

"Yeah, even Lux was impressed by our tight lipped." Hugo agreed.

"The first thing I noticed is your names. All of your names are names of constellation. I know it's tradition of Black family to be name after constellation. Although Malfoy family doesn't follow this tradition, but Narcissa Malfoy is Black pureblood. She named his son under Black tradition. I'm sure it will still be followed down to her grandchildren." From Hermione first clue, everyone was already in awe of admiration, especially from the boys.

"The second clue I noticed was when you mentioned about your other siblings in Slytherin. You said they are true Slytherin, as your father always says. From this point, I have already sure that your father is definitely a Slytherin. Because only Slytherin himself could only know what a true Slytherin is."

"The third clue is Qudditch. You said your father play Quidditch, and you mentioned Scorp also play Seeker. From this, I know your father plays as Slytherin Seeker. Just based on this, it's already a giveaway for me."

"The fourth clue is when you slipped about the Manor. Actually it's not important clue, but when I put the previous clues and this one together, it just makes sense. We do live in the manor. It's Malfoy Manor."

"You're really, really, really brilliant, Mommy..." Tory could only spoke up what's on his mind at that moment. He was awed in admiration at his mother. He has heard trillion times when everyone said his mother is brilliant witch, the brightest witch of her age, but again, it always send him in awe.

"Really Mione, you are brilliantly scary sometimes... sacredly brilliant but still, scary..." Ron commented out unconsciously.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be too surprised if you even know who our future wives as well." Harry laughed teasingly at Hermione. However, when he noticed the look on his friend, his laugh died down. "You do? You know?"

"What?" the future boys were shocked as well.

Hermione reluctantly nodded her head. "I'm not going to say anything out, don't give me that look, Potter." She then turned towards her son. "So, can you tell me your full name now?"

Tory smiled widely as he introduced his name. "My name is Castor Draconis Malfoy and my twin brother is Pollux Hermy Malfoy."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Every head turned towards the source voice to find the shocking face of Draco Malfoy who must have heard what Tory just said.

Out of instinct, Tory immediately turned to stand in front of his mother. He couldn't help but being protective of his mother, after witnessing what just happened hours before. All the insults his father spat out towards his mother, he was still couldn't believe it. Of course, he understands that young man is not his father yet, but still, it hurts. It really hurts him to witness that bad side of his father.

"What did that boy just said his name is?" Draco glared at Tory, the shock and anger was visible in his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe you might want to sit down." Professor Dumbledore conjured a chair for Draco to sit down before he calmly explained everything to the Slytherin boy. Panic, anger, shock was still written visible on Draco pale face.

"Tell me this is a joke! There's no way I'll marry that Mud... Muggleborn in the future! That's just impossible!" Draco denied immediately. "That boy doesn't even look a bit of Malfoy! You can stop this joke now, Granger! Very funny!"

"Well, there's only one way to find out the truth, Mr. Malfoy. And for that, we needed your blood for the Blood Bond Potion." Dumbledore spoke calmly, looking at Draco. "If our Tory here lied about you being their father, then the potion won't work and Lux will not wake up."

"But... I..." Draco was actually speechless, still shock and anger. It was too sudden. He couldn't accept it. No, he won't accept it. However, his eyes travelled towards the boy that was still lying unconsciously on the bed; the boy who was hit by his and Weasley spell.

"Malfoy, you were the one who started the fight which caused Lux in this state. At least you can do is to help the poor boy!" Harry scolded in anger at Draco.

"Why should I help? That boy was the one who put himself in front of my wand!" Draco spat back at Harry.

"You!" Harry was angry as he grabbed the collar of Draco shirt. "You will bloody give your bloody blood willingly to save my future nephew! Or I will do it myself, and I am not bloody joking with you, Malfoy!" Harry was really angry that even Draco was a bit scared.

"Don't touch me, Potter!" Draco flinched himself away from Harry grab.

Hermione who has been quiet all long, finally tore her sight from Lux as she stood up and looked straight at Draco. "Malfoy, I know this is unacceptable for you. Believe me, I don't want to believe it either. But if your blood is the only thing can save **_my _**son, I don't care about anything else. All we need is your bloody blood. After that, you can just walk away and forget what you heard in this room. You can go back to your life, keep insulting me, I don't care."

Hermione sighed heavily as she continued, "As long as you give your blood to save Lux, I promise, you can insult me as you like and I won't retort back. All I need is your drops of blood, that's all. And all of this is too heavy for you, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will be willingly help to erase your memories after."

None said a word after Hermione words. Hermione didn't care anymore. As long as her son could be healed, she'd be willingly to do anything. As long as she has Lux back...

And after a long silence, Draco sighed, "Fine. Just take my bloody blood and I'm out of here! The sooner, the better."

Madam Pomfrey immediately drew blood from Draco before she did the same with Hermione. Nodding her head at the Headmaster, she left to do her job in brewing the potion. "I believe it will take few days for Madam Pomfrey to complete the potion, and as soon she finish, I'm sure Lux will be awake." Dumbledore informed his students. "In the mean time, you are all welcomed to visit him." Dumbledore then turned to looked at Draco. "And Mr. Malfoy, if you still wish for me to do the spell of memory erase, you're welcome to find me anytime."

Dumbledore turned to look at the unconscious boy one more before he walked away from the infirmary followed by Professor McGonagall.

"You'll be fine... You'll be fine, my Sherlock..." Hermione sadly caressed Lux cheek. There's nothing she wants more than to have her son open his eyes and smiling back at her. Not forgetting her other son, she turned to look at Tory and pulled him closer to her. "He'll be fine. He'll be fine." Hermione comforted him.

"I know, Mommy... I know..." Tory buried himself in his mother embrace.

Draco who has been watching from aside, couldn't help but to feel a small sting in his heart. His head was spinning and his heart was clenched. Are those boys really his sons from the future? His sons with Granger? No, that won't be possible!

Deciding to calm his confusion heart and spinning head, he walked away from infirmary secretly, not after throwing another look at the mother-sons pairing.

* * *

To his own surprise, Draco didn't go to Dumbledore directly but heading back to Slytherin Common Room. Ignoring Crabbe and Goyle, he dashed towards directly towards his bedroom and lied on his own bed. His mind flashback to what happened just moments ago.

_My name is Castor Draconis Malfoy and my twin brother is Pollux Hermy Malfoy. _

Those words kept replaying in his brain. His sons...? He has two sons in the future? And, to top it all, he has sons with Granger, the muggleborn? Has he gone mad in the future? Or maybe the twins are the result of accidental sex? Or maybe one night stand? No matter what sane reason he could produce, it is still no freaking way he would touch the muggleborn. He's a pureblood Slytherin, for Goodness sake.

But...

There's a small part of himself is saying the opposite. He doesn't understand what's going with himself but he felt a slight of warmth in his heart when he remembered the sight of mother and sons back in the infirmary. He doesn't understand why he's hated himself for seeing the hatred look on the boy towards him.

What happened to him? Why didn't he directly go to Dumbledore to erase his freaking memories? Why was he hesitant about it? Why? What was he hoping from this revelation about his future?

Honestly, Draco was confused, shocked, and angry. Maybe he should just forget all about it and kept continuing how he was raised to be. Yes, that seems like a good idea.

"Damn it!"

No, he couldn't forget it all! How could he, when such big bomb was dropped on your head without warning? Ignoring the inner voice, he jumped out of his bead and heading straight back to infirmary before he regretted his action.


	6. Thank you

Without Draco realized, he has already entered the infirmary again, but this time he noticed the absence of Harry, Ron, and their sons. Throwing his sight on the bed where he knew the boy was laying unconsciously, he saw Hermione who was still sitting by the bed, with Tory leaned against her.

Draco didn't know how or why, he suddenly felt slight warmth in his heart upon seeing the mother-sons pair. However, he soon reflected back to his own cold self as he cleared his throat to gain their attention.

And as he expected, Hermione and Tory turned around to finally notice his presence. Draco can see the surprise and confusion on Hermione face. However, it wasn't case with Tory; the 11 years old was looking at him with anger and cold expression. Draco was honestly a bit startled back from his look.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Draco noticed Hermione pulled Tory closer to her.

"We need to talk." Draco answered her.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about, Malfoy." Hermione glared at him.

"Really, Granger? How about the existence of these two boys here?" Draco was started to get annoyed. Damn! Why does this girl always able to rise his blood up so fast?

"I think we have accomplished that before, Malfoy. You go back to your life in hating me, and that's it."

"Damn it, Granger!" Draco couldn't hold his temper anymore as he continued to shout at her, "I come here with good intention to talk! Can't you just be civil for a moment and stop being the annoying know it all?"

Hermione anger started to flare up, "Are you kidding me, Malfoy? You come here just to insult me again? Leave!"

"Oh sweet Merlin! What my future self was thinking to marry you?" Draco sighed in frustration.

"Leave!"

"You can't just drop the bomb on me about me having kids with you in the future and accepted me to forget about it like that! No matter what you said, I have the right to know about it. They're my future kids too!"

"What...?" Hermione was actually surprised at Draco outburst this time, her anger vanished almost immediately as his words started to progress in her mind.

Draco sighed heavily as he said, "Look, can we just talk?"

Hermione sighed in defeat as she turned to look at Tory who has been witnessing the fight, "Why don't you go back to the common room, sweetie?"

However, Tory shook his head as he held on her hand tighter. "I'm not leaving you, Mom."

Seeing the persistent look on Tory, Hermione sighed in defeat again as she looked at Draco. "Fine, let's talk." She summoned another chair on the other side of bed Lux was laying. Noticing it, Draco stepped forward to take the seat.

* * *

Hermione noticed how Draco eyes trained on Tory who refused to look back at him. She understood how shocking it must be for the Slytherin to have such bomb dropped on him all of sudden. She couldn't blame Draco after all, since she has days to slowly figure out and adjusted to accept while he doesn't have that.

"This is Tory, and that's Lux." Hermione decided to break the awkward silence.

"How do they get here?" Draco asked the first thing on his mind. Although rumor has said that the Golden Trio children from future appeared, but that's all he cared to hear before, not before he found out that he's their father.

Hermione decided to tell him about how the twins appeared and how Dumbledore still tried to way for them to return to their time. Draco listened patiently to Hermione as she told him about what she knew. And when she got to where he will another 4 kids in the future, his eyes bulged out in shock.

Sweet Salazaar! He will have 6 kids with Granger? Having 6 kids will mean that he will love the muggleborn in the future. He won't lie to say that he was hoping the twins could be the result of mistake or one night stand in the future. But to have 6 kids is definitely not accident.

In the future, he must be out of his mind! Yes, that's for sure!

"And that's all I can tell you because it's all I know." Draco was still in his own thought of denial. "Malfoy...?"

He snapped out of his thought as he finally voiced out, "Er, thanks... for telling me."

Hermione just shrugged it away casually, "Although I don't like it, but you're right. They're your future kids as well. You have the right to know."

Draco was surprised at her honest words. "I think I'll go back to my room." He stood up and about to walk away when he stopped and turned around, "Do you mind to inform me if Madam Pomfrey finish the potion and if he wakes up. You can just owl me if you don't wish to tell me in person."

Hermione was surprised to find no judgement or disgusted look on the Slytherin but pure honesty. Hermione nodded her head in agreement to his words.

"Thanks again." And after thanking for the second time, Draco left the room, leaving the much confused Hermione.

Draco was actually thanking her! Twice!

* * *

As Hermione promised, she informed Draco when the blood potion will be done. She didn't tell him in person but by owl, as he said. After receiving the owl, Draco actually sighed in relief at the news. Deep inside his heart, he actually felt guilty for hurting the boy which turned out to be his own future kid.

At the day Hermione mentioned to him, he actually went to infirmary but stay far enough for them to notice him. He watched how Madam Pomfrey gave the potion to the unconscious boy. And slowly but surely, Draco heard Hermione gasp of relief as the unconscious boy slowly opened his eyes in confusion.

"Mommy?" Lux called out for her the moment his eyes noticed her.

"Oh Lux! You're finally awake!" Hermione threw herself to embrace the confused boy. "I'm so glad that you're okay!"

"What happened?" Lux was still confused as his memory started to come back."Mom! Are you okay?" Lux immediately became worried as he tried to pry his mother away from to look at her.

"Don't you ever do that again, Pollux Hermy Malfoy! Do you know how dangerous it is to throw yourself in the middle of wand cursing?" Hermione couldn't help but to scold the boy in front of her.

"Mione, don't scold him, he just wakes up!" Harry comforted his best friend girl.

"Wait, what did you call me just now?" Lux suddenly remembered her scolding of his name. His eyes bulged out as he glared at his twin brother. "You shouldn't have said anything!"

"I didn't!" Tory defended himself. "Mom found out herself! You know she's too smart to be lied at." Tory rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Tory is right. Besides, you need your father blood for the potion to work so that you can wake up, Lux. In other way, we would still tell who your father is seeing as we need his blood." Hugo helped defend Tory.

"What? What blood?" Lux was confused.

"We'll tell you slowly later." Hermione smiled at her son. "The important thing is you're fine. Promise me, you won't do that again, ok? You worried me to death!"

"I'm sorry for worrying you, mom." Lux apologized as he looked at everyone in the room before his sharp eyes caught Draco presence and froze. "Uh... Dad?"

Draco was startled when he heard Lux called him Dad. That word seemed so foreign to him. He's only 14 years old, for God's sake! To be called 'Dad' by someone who is 3 years younger than you?

Every pair of eyes turned around to follow Lux eyesight, and was shocked to find Draco standing not far from them. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron shouted at the Slytherin.

"I told him the potion was done and Lux will be awake soon." Hermione said calmly. She hasn't really gotten the chance to talk to her best friends about her conversation with Draco that day.

"What?" Harry and Ron turned around to look at Hermione in disbelief.

"I'll tell you later." Hermione gave them the eyes of 'we'll talk later' which shut both Ron and Harry up. They know better than to push Hermione patience. Hermione then turned to look at Lux. "Because of the two mixed curse, you're in sort of coma in your own world. And because you're not technically born yet in this timeline, you need something called Blood Bond Potion."

"I see... That's why you need Dad's blood." Lux nodded his head in understanding.

"How do you know what Blood Bond Potion is?" Albus asked his best friend, surprised.

"That's because I read, Albus." Lux rolled his eyes. "That's the purpose of reading, you gain knowledge from it."

Albus pouted, "I am surely don't miss your sarcastic side!"

"Okay, now I see Mr. Malfoy is all good, he can leave anytime he wanted to." Madam Pomfrey informed them before she left them.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and Harry almost forgot about Draco existence until he cleared his throat for grabbing their attention. "Granger, can I talk to you and the twins for a moment?"

"Why would you want to talk to Mione? If you think we're going to let you..."

However Ron hasn't able to finish his threat when Hermione cut him, "We'll meet you at the common room later."

"But Mione..."

"It's fine Harry." Hermione assured her best friends who finally sighed in defeat as they walked away from the corridor. Just as Hermione turned to look at Draco, he noticed his eyes were on the twins who had somehow placed themselves in front of Hermione as her shield.

"I'm glad you're okay." Draco voiced the silence as he looked at Lux. Surprisingly, Hermione only see relief and sincere in his eyes as he looked at Lux.

"You're not supposed to find out who we are." Lux pouted.

"And why is that?" Draco raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, you're still supposed to be Draco Malfoy who still hates Hermione Granger in your 4th year." Lux answered him. "We're already messed up the time so badly this time."

Draco and Hermione exchanged awkward look at each other after hearing Lux words. "Don't you think it's unfair for me? You only let your mother know about your presence, but not me? I am your father, aren't I?"

"No! You're not!" This time, it was Tory replied him. "You're not our father yet!" With his last sentence, Tory turned around and ran away in anger.

"Tory!" Hermione was worried, and without thinking, she ran after her angry son.

Draco was stunned at the hateful words the boy threw at him. Why does it hurt him? Why? It shouldn't hurt his feeling, should it?

"I'm sorry but Tory's right. You're not our father yet. Our father loves our mother so much. He would never ever hurt her or called her names. That's why it's still hard for us to accept you." Lux sighed as he looked at his teen father, "I understand you're not there yet, you're just who you are in this year."

"But I don't know I will end up with your mother in the future. If you're my kid in the future, you're surely understand how Malfoy is raised as pureblood; I have always been taught that muggleborn is not even worth to breath the same air as pureblood. I'm trying, ok? I'm trying to progress all of this, and it's hard for me, ok?"

"I know, Dad." Lux actually looked at his father understandingly. "You'll overcome it soon, I'm sure." Lux smiled before he turned around to walk back to Gryffindor Common Room, leaving Draco alone in anguish.

He was rejected by his future kids. And it hurts. It does hurt Draco heart. Why would it hurt him? Why?


	7. Yule Ball

"Where is he?" The moment Hermione entered the common room, he asked Albus and Hugo who directly pointed at their shared bedroom. Without saying anything, she stormed inside the bedroom to find Tory in his own bed. "You shouldn't run away like that, Tory."

"Why? Why does he have to be that evil, Mom? I love my Dad, but not him. He's not my Dad! He... he..." Tory couldn't help but burst into silent tears.

Hermione's heart broke seeing him, "Oh Tory, he's not there yet, you must understand him. It's not easy for him to accept this too. Heck, it's not easy for me too, honestly."

"Yeah, but you're my mom. You're always warm and love us; even you're not my mom yet." Tory defended. "I know he's not Dad yet, but it really hurts to see him so evil, he's so bad towards you, Mom. And I hate him for that."

"Oh I'm sorry for you to see that, Tory." Hermione said sadly. "Just give him time, ok? The fact he's really worried and feel guilty for your twin brother has already saying so much. Draco Malfoy never thanked anyone in his life, I'm assuming. But he thanked me twice, you heard him before, right? That means he's trying, Tory. He's trying because of you and Lux. If not, he won't even bother to show up in infirmary to make sure Lux wakes up, right?"

"Why do you keep defending him, Mom? He's so bad towards you!"

Hermione smiled softly, "Because he's very important in your heart, isn't he? Because you love your father, that's why you're so angry seeing the bad side of him that you've never witnessed before in your life."

Tory could only stay silent at his mother words which was all truth. He sighed in defeat. His mother surely knows her children the best. "You always know what to say or do to calm your children down, Mom. Even the stubborn snake Scorp will always listen to you." Tory suddenly chuckle remembered back.

Hermione eyebrows raised, "Oh? I have another stubborn son? I'm sure it's not inherited from me, right?"

"No, Mommy is the best! None in the family dare to be against you. Dad always says, all Malfoys are under your hands, Mom." Tory laughed.

Hermione laughed, "I sure do look forward to the future now."

"What have you blabbering to her about the future, Tory?" Lux suddenly entered the bedroom. "You know we have revealed too much as..."

Hermione smiled as she cut her son, "I don't think there's any consequences left since it's already out in the open about your full identity, Lux."

Lux sighed, "Yeah, maybe you're right, Mom. We have messed up badly, aren't we?"

"It's an accident. All of you didn't mean to travel to the past. Even if it's messed up, I'm happy to get to know the two of you. Have you ever thought, maybe you are supposed to come back here for a reason?"

"What reason?"

"None knows. Magic always works in different way. No matter good or bad, there'll always be a reason for it to happen."

Tory and Lux exchanged grins at each other before they each planted a kiss on both Hermione right and left cheek.

"We love you, Mommy."

"And I love you two too."

* * *

Soon, the whole Hogwarts has heard of the Yule Ball. It's the topic in the whole school everywhere. As Dumbledore said, student from the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd couldn't join unless they're being asked to be partnered up with upper class student.

"That's not fair! I want to go to Yule Ball too!" Tory protested in annoyance. "That's not fair!"

"Yeah! I want to see what the legendary Yule Ball looks like too!" Hugo joined in the protest.

"You heard Professor Dumbledore. We can't go unless we're being asked by upper class student." Lux rolled his eyes while he was finishing his homework.

"Maybe we can sneak off to watch the Yule Ball at that night." Albus excitingly suggested.

"That's a good idea, Albus!" Hugo agreed.

"I'm sure Dumbledore must have cast spell to prevent students sneak off to the party. You remembered even Uncle Fred and Uncle George couldn't even pass his ageline spell?" Lux reminded his friends.

"You're a mood killer, Lux." Albus pouted in disappointment.

"What are you guys talking about?" The four boys turned around to notice Hermione, Harry, and Ron had joined them.

"We're talking about the Yule Ball. Do you think Professor Dumbledore would let us join?" Hugo asked the Golden Trio.

"I'm not sure about that, Hugo. It wouldn't be fair to others if he made exception for the four of you only, right?" Harry answered.

"I guess you're right, Uncle Harry." Hugo was clearly disappointed. "Have you asked anyone to go with you, Dad?"

Ron immediately turn red beet. "Er... No, I haven't."

"You might want to ask someone before all the good ones are asked out, Ron." Fred and George joined the table.

"Who are you going with?" Ron asked his brother back.

George grinned as he threw paper at Angeline who glared back at him. George using his body language to ask the girl to go with him which she accepted. George then turned back to grin back proudly at Ron at his successful attempt.

"Hermione, maybe you can go with one of us to the Ball." Ron said to his best friend, not noticing the annoyance on the girl's face.

"I will not go with one of you, Ron." Hermione replied him with annoyance.

"Why not? It'll be embarrassing for you to go to the Ball alone." Being the clueless Ron, he kept offending Hermione.

Hermione stood up angrily, "Believe it or not, somebody does actually ask me to the Ball, and not put me as the last resort." Then she left the common hall angrily.

"What's her problem? Girls!" Ron exclaimed shockingly.

"Seriously Uncle Ron? Mom's right! You're so dense sometimes." Tory shook his head in defeat.

"Yeah, and that always got him in trouble with Mom." Hugo agreed.

"Are you two done judging me?" Ron glared at the boys.

"Sorry Dad..." Hugo apologized, seeing the annoyance on his father's face.

* * *

Everyone was so surprised when they found out the identity of the girl beside Victor Krum as the four champions and partners were walking inside the Hall. It was none other than Hermione Granger. Instantly, she became the topic of every envy girls.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you're going with Krum." Ron complained as Hermione sat down beside him while Krum walked away for drinks.

"Why would I want to tell you? You're just going to laugh at my face if I told you." Hermione retorted back.

"That's beside the point. You do know he's from Durmstrang, right?" Ron asked her again.

"So?"

"So, he's the enemy! He's currently battling Harry in the tournament! I bet he's asking you to the Ball so he can ask you to help him and ditch Harry."

"He's not! He's not like that! Just so you know, Ronald Weasley, he has never ever mentioned anything about the tournament at all!" Hermione stood up and glared at Ron furiously. "Not everyone is thinking like your shallow brain! You should grow up!"

Without waiting for anymore comebacks, she stomped away from her best friends angrily.

"You shouldn't say that, Ron." Harry sighed in disappointment towards Ron.

"What? What did I say?" Ron snapped back at Harry, leaving Harry alone in the seat.

* * *

Hermione decided to leave the Hall and be alone in the hallway. She was angry at Ron for sure! Ron and his shallow brain! Urgh... why does she have to be best friends with Ron again?

"Are you okay?" A voice spoke up, startled the sobbing girl. Hermione looked up to meet a pair of grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Go away!" She looked away from him, feeling embarrassed being seen in bad state.

Draco sighed heavily as he took the seat beside her. He has no idea what came to him when he noticed the girl leaving the hall and his legs just automatically followed her. He really didn't know why his heart ache when he saw the girl started to sob in the corner of the hallway.

Again, without him realizing, he has already stood in front of the poor girl and asked out his concern.

Yes, Draco Malfoy admitted himself that he's concerned for the muggleborn he's always hates.

"Why didn't you just heck him? You're quite good at spells, I heard." Draco broke the silence after a while of sobbing heard.

Hermione was actually surprised to hear non-insulting tone of voice. "Are you drunk, Malfoy?"

"What? Of course not! I didn't notice there's alcohol in the Ball, did you?" Malfoy sneered playfully at her.

"Then what are you doing here? I'm not in mood of insult, Malfoy. Just leave, please..."

"Do I look like I'm here to insult you? If I did, I would have done it in the hall, Granger." Malfoy defended himself, started to get angry. "If not because I'm worried for you, do you think I will..."

But Draco hasn't finished his words when Hermione caught him off guard, "You worried for me?"

Draco face turned red almost immediately. "Er... No, what I mean is..." He was actually struggling to find words to deny it but came with nothing. "Fine. Yes, I am concerned when I saw you walk out the hall angrily and found you sobbing here. I accidentally witnessed your fight with Weasley."

Hermione sighed heavily at the mention of Ron name. "Great. Just great."

"Hey, if it's to make you happier, I saw Potter scowled at Weasley before the red hair stormed away angrily. You have Potter on your side though." Draco grinned.

Hermione, again was surprised at the friendliness vibe from the Slytherin as she eyed him judgingly, "Honestly, what do you want from me, Malfoy?"

Draco looked startled, "What?"

"You don't suddenly go friendly with me for no reason. Are you trying to find more embarrassing story to insult me or something?" Hermione asked.

Draco sighed heavily. "Seriously Granger. Believe it or not, I'm here with good intention. I..." Draco seemed to struggle with his words but noticing the stern look on Hermione, he decided to come out truthfully. "Ok, fine maybe it was because of the little tip from the future which got me thinking a lot. When I say a lot, it really means a lot. Honestly, it's still hard for me to accept that I will marry a muggleborn and have 6 kids together. And to top it all, it's you who my future self married to."

"When Tory rejected me as his father, it shouldn't be bothering me, but damn, it did. And it did me thinking a lot. I don't want to admit but I do want for them to accept me like they accept you wholeheartedly. I want that, Granger. I want to get to know my future kids, it's not fair that only you get that privileges."

"Malfoy, you don't..."

"Let me finish mine before I lose my confidence to do it again." Draco stopped Hermione. "I know we're not exactly friends, so to accept that I'll marry you in the future, that's a bit too much for me. I know it sounds crazy, but maybe we can call it truce? I know I need to be on your good side so my kids will think differently on me."

Actually Hermione was in shock, hearing the long words from Draco Malfoy mouth. She was frozen in shock still for a while until it's all progressed on her brain. "Are you really Draco Malfoy, not someone who polyjuiced as you?"

"This is no joke, Granger." Draco was started to get impatient. He was really sincere but being doubted by her. But again, who can blame her? He's not exactly the nicest person ever towards her.

It still takes for a while for Hermione to come out of her own shocking thinking, "Fine. For the twins' sake, let's call it truce between us."

Draco smile lit up, "Thanks, Granger."


	8. Dad

The second task of Triwizard Tournament will soon take place, and as always, Harry has his two best friends in helping him find the way how he was supposed to stay more than an hour under the lake. It was already so late in the library when Fred and George appeared.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron asked his twin brothers.

"Dumbledore is looking for the two of you." Fred pointed at Ron and Hermione.

"He asked us to take you two to his office." George joined in.

"Why would he need us for?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No idea, Mione. We're only told to take you two to his office, and our job is done." Fred shrugged.

Hermione turned to look at Harry, "Gather all the books you can, and we'll meet you at the Gryffindor common room, ok?" Harry nodded his head as he watched his two best friends being led by the Weasley twins out of the library.

* * *

The moment Harry opened his eyes, being woken up by the four boys, he realized he had been fallen asleep in the common room, waiting for Ron and Hermione back. And his two best friends didn't come back to the common room.

"Dad, you need to get ready! The second task is about to start!" Albus reminded his father.

"What?" Harry was shocked and panic. "But I don't know what I should do yet! And where's Ron and Hermione?"

"We haven't seen either one of them, Uncle Harry." Lux answered.

In that moment, Neville entered the common room in hurry, "Oh good you haven't left yet. Here, you need this, Harry." Neville shoved something on Harry's hand.

"What is this?" Harry looked at the slimy green thing in his hand.

"This is Gillyweed, Harry. It will help you breathe underwater for few hours." Neville explained.

"How did you know..." Harry was shocked. So far, he only told Ron and Hermione about the second task.

"Just take it, Harry. I don't have time to explain. You'll need it, so now let's go! The tournament is about to start in 10 minutes!" Neville rushed Harry out of the common room, followed by the four boys.

"But wait... Where's Ron and Hermione? Has anyone seen them?" Harry was desperate to find his best friends.

"I haven't. Maybe they have been waiting in the supporter booth." Harry didn't reply Neville as his eyes kept searching for the two figures of his best friends. He couldn't explain but there's just something about their presence which can calm him down probably.

* * *

"Do you think my mom and your dad will be alright down the lake?" Tory asked Hugo who was sitting by his side at the Gryffindor supporter booth. Of course they knew who Harry must from underwater, and their mother who was supposed to be saved by the Durmstrang champion.

"You heard the story, Tory. Of course they're fine. Dumbledore has made sure they'll be fine the moment they came up to surface." Hugo replied him.

"I hate the fact that my mom is that Durmstrang champion's important person." Tory scowled irritatingly. "Honestly I don't know why mom would go the Yule Ball with him."

"You know we can't change the history, Tory. Mom has to go with Victor Krum just like Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron needed to go with the Patil twins." Lux explained to them.

"I wish my dad would look at my mom, not that stupid Cho Chang." Albus protested as well.

"It's not the time yet for him to start have feeling for Aunt Ginny, Al." Lux rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Sometimes I really wish I can run and hug my mom like the two of you." Albus sadly confessed as he looked at the twins. "I miss my mom. She's here but I can't get close to her."

"Same for me." Hugo agreed with Albus.

Tory and Lux just exchanged sad look with each other. They completely understood their friends feeling. They often notice the sad look on Albus and Hugo everytime Hermione babied them with motherly love.

"I'm sorry but you know we can't risk more future." Lux apologized.

"We know." Hugo replied sadly.

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Are you alright?" The moment Hermione was pulled out of the lake, two pair of arms immediately wrapped themselves around the shivering girl.

"I'm alright. Don't worry." Hermione laughed softly as she tried to warm herself up from the cold. She looked around to see no presence of Harry and Ron, and she started to get worried. Harry was supposed to save Ron. They should have come up by now though.

"What took Harry and Ron so long?" Just as she voiced out her concern after a while of waiting, three heads came up in surface. It's Harry, Ron, and a girl that supposed to be Fleur's little sister. Helping the others to pull them out of the lake, Hermione immediately hugged Harry and Ron in relief. "Thank Goodness you're both okay. I was worried."

"We're fine, Mione. We would have come up first if not for Harry wanted to be heroic in rescuing everyone." Ron rolled his eyes in annoyance towards Harry.

Although she was annoyed at Harry for seconds but she's more relieved that they're fine. As she was about to say something, she felt someone tapped on her shoulder from behind. She turned around to have her eyes widen of shock. Draco Malfoy was standing behind her.

Everyone was too busy to notice Hermione who has moved away from position to follow Draco Malfoy to the side; only Tory and Lux who noticed both their parent sneaky movement. Both of their eyes were fixed in alert, especially at their father. Although their mother had informed them about their father asking for truce and wish to gain their trust but they're still in alert around him.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked Hermione carefully.

"You pulled me aside to ask me that?" Hermione was startled at his question. Although they have called truce to each other, but she never expected him to actually care for her well being. Looking back at the Slytherin, she sighed, "I'm fine. No hurt at all, just cold." She decided to answer his question.

"I saw the twins kept hugging you in worry. I thought you got hurt or something." Again, Draco Malfoy showed his concern for her.

Hermione laughed softly, "What is this? Draco Malfoy showing concern again for the muggleborn?"

"That's not funny, Granger." Malfoy glared playfully at the laughing Gryffindor. "Here I am worry for you, and you just laugh it off at my face?"

Hermione was actually felt a bit guilty seeing the offended look on Draco Malfoy. "You can't blame me though. It's such a rare moment for me to laugh at your face, Malfoy." Hermione didn't know how or why but at that moment, she just felt the wall of hate that used to separate both of them slowly crumbled down. She started to see the new light of the Draco Malfoy. And she dared to admit, maybe, just maybe they can be friends though.

"Now that you're finally done having your laugh on me, would you please tell your two look alike minion to stop glaring at me like I will hex you in the next seconds?" Draco pointed at the twins who stood not far from them.

Hermione laughed even more at the Malfoy scowl face as she's signing for the twins to come to them which they did immediately.

"What is it, Mom?" Tory immediately asked his mother in worry, eyes glaring at his father.

"Relax, I'm not hexing your mother." Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Tory was the one who glared back in more annoyance at his father. "Can't blame us for asking."

"I guess that's fair enough." Draco sighed in defeat as he looked back at his future sons. "I know I'm not your favourite person so far, but I hope I can get another clean chance. Maybe you can help me learn to be the better me, like the father you see in your future."

Tory and Lux exchanged surprising look at each other before they turned back to look at the Draco Malfoy in front of them.

Lux was the first one who broke the silence by smiling warmly at his father, "Sure, Dad."

Draco was actually surprised when Lux accepted him warmly. And to be called Dad, it sent a weird feeling of proud and happiness inside his heart. However, although Lux has accepted him, he can still see the doubt in Tory eyes. He didn't want to push the boy more and decided to let the time speaks for it. However, he was surprised when he heard the words came out from the boy.

"Maybe we can hang out together some times, Dad."

Draco smile lit up immediately, "Sure. I'd love that, Tory."

* * *

Hermione was smiling proudly at her two sons who seemed to learn to accept their father sincere heart. Never in her life she would ever thought that Malfoy does actually have soft side of him. She was really impressed on how he seemed to be patience in gaining the twins trust on him.

"Mommy? Mom!"

Hermione snapped out of her own thought as she looked at her sons, "What?"

Tory rolled his eyes at his mother, "I asked you, what do you think if we hang out some times? You know, like a family?"

"Huh? Me included?" Hermione was confused. "I thought you boys will need your boys' time with your father?"

"But it'll be more fun with you around, Mom." Lux persuaded his mother. "Didn't you say you wanted to spend more time to get to know us too?"

"Besides, it's only fun when you're around." Tory joined in persuasion.

"Hey! I'm offended here! Is that mean, I'm no fun to be around with?" Draco teasingly protested, pretended to be offended.

"Sorry Dad. Mom's the boss. Even you only listen to her." Lux laughed before he continued, "I mean, in the future."

"What? There's no way I'll listen to..." Draco wanted to protest but seeing the warning eyes of Hermione, he shut his mouth up immediately. "Not fair... Definitely not fair." He muttered in protest.

Tory and Lux actually laughed out happily at their parent behavior. It made them felt like they're back in their time.

Their parent will always bickers but made up almost immediately.

That's their parent they always know.


	9. Family I

A big surprise was announced by Professor Dumbledore that Hogwarts will do a celebration party for the completion of second task of Triwizard Tournament. This time, all students are invited for the party. All the students are allowed to dress as they like as well. No theme or dress code needed. But the students are welcomed to do so.

Everyone was excited about the news. Of course, most of the students wanted to do theme or dressing up.

"What should we dress up as?" Hugo asked his best friends.

"What about our favourite muggle heroes?" Tory suggested.

"Where will I get Ironman outfit in wizarding world, Tor?" Hugo asked sarcastically.

"Are you a wizard? We can always ask adults to help transfigure the outfit." Tory replied him more sarcastically.

"Oh you're right." Hugo smiled in embarrassment. "Well, are you going to dress up as your favorite Superman then?" Hugo asked Tory back.

"No idea yet." Tory sighed as he turned to look at his twin brother. "What about you, Lux?"

"I'm actually thought of a theme. But I'm not sure yet." Lux said out carefully before he stood up and left the common hall towards the library, clearly looking for someone in particular. Almost instantly, he found his bushy hair mother and approached her.

Hermione was actually surprised at Lux sudden appearance. "What's wrong?" She could clearly see something's bothering him that he seemed to find her in rush.

Straight to the point, Lux asked her, "Mom, what do you think if we go with the theme of family for the celebration party?"

Hermione was startled in the sudden idea. "Uh... What do you have in mind for that?"

"I was thinking about matching outfit for us. Our theme is family." Lux elaborated his idea.

"Does it include your father in this idea of yours?" Hermione asked carefully at her son.

Lux seemed struggling to reply her, "Well, I mean if he wanted to, of course. I meant to ask him after I asked you first."

"Of course I'd loved to have matching outfit with you all." Hermione smiled in agreement before she turned serious. "But I'm not too sure about your father though. I mean, it'll be too much to ask from him. I don't want you to be too disappointed, Lux."

Lux nodded his head, "I understand, Mom. I understand his position at this moment. But I thought I will ask him anyway. I don't want him to feel like we exclude him in this family theme. I mean, he's my father after all."

Hermione smiled proudly at her son maturity. "Okay. Go ask him. But remember, don't push him, ok? In the same, I don't want you to put up too much hope on it, ok?"

"I know, Mom. No worry." Lux smiled back at her before he left the library, going to look for his other parent.

* * *

"Hey Mione, are you alright?" Hermione turned to see Ginny who joined in the seat beside her. "I saw you look worriedly at the twin who just left. Which one is it?" She asked in concerned.

"That's Lux." Hermione sighed as she told Ginny about what her son asked her about. Ginny and she have been clicked right away since the day she first visited The Burrow and shared the girl's bedroom with. Both of them often talk to each other about everything that only girls understand.

"Do you hope for him to say yes to the idea?" Ginny asked her best friend girl straight to the point.

Hermione froze in speechless. She didn't know, honestly. A part of her admitted that she wanted Draco to say yes to the idea, not only for the sake of the twins, but maybe, just maybe for herself as well. Through these couple of weeks after they called truce to each other, he hasn't once insulted her at all. In fact, he's being acquaintance which has already an upgrade from their previous hate relationship.

But another part of her also wasn't ready to tell the whole school about the identity of Draco Malfoy as her future husband. It will be the whole gossip of the school. She will be definitely getting the looks and insults especially from Slytherin. But again, the hate between Slytherin and Gryffindor has always been there.

"I don't know, Gin." Hermione answered Ginny truthfully. "I don't even want to think about the future. Do you realize how insane it would be if the school knows about who the future father of the twins?"

Ginny nodded her head understandingly, "I know what you mean. But I doubt you won't hesitate about it when you see the happiness and excitement on the twins face after?"

Hermione smiled at the mention of her twin sons, "They definitely stole my heart, Gin. I know I shouldn't be, but my heart just... I love the twins, ok? I know it's still long in the future before I wil have them, but Gin, I'm really attached to them. What will I do when it's their time to go back to the future? I'll be heart breaking for sure."

Ginny smiled sadly at her best friend, "At least you know you'll be having such adorable kids in the future, Mione." Ginny was actually jealous of her best friend. She wishes she can get a glimpse of her future kids as well.

"I'm worried about that also. Ginny, the twins have broken the past by revealing themselves. Draco and I weren't supposed to call it a truce at the point. We were still supposed to hate each other. But now? We have changed the timeline. Do you know it will change the result of the future? What if when they return to the future, they found out they weren't born anymore? Ginny, I don't want lose my kids in the future."

"Hermione, calm down." Ginny tried to calm her down. "Think about it. If you really have changed the future, do you really think the twins will still be here? The fact that they're still here means your future is still in tact as it's supposed to be. You didn't change anything important." Ginny sighed before she continued. "Besides I think, the appearance of the twins in the past might be the reason to make sure you end up with Malfoy in the future."

"Huh?" Hermione was confused.

"You see, if they didn't come back here and revealed their identities, Malfoy and you will still hate each other forever. They will never be truce between you two. If that's case, how will you have those kids in the future? You and Malfoy will always be enemies." Ginny looked at Hermione with her serious face. "Maybe, just maybe with the twins appearances, it's making you and Malfoy tolerate each other, and it's part of the future. In other words, the twins and you didn't mess up with the future, but doing accordingly how the future supposed to go?"

Hermione understood the logic Ginny was telling him. She really wanted to believe fully about it but there's still doubt in her heart somehow.

"Don't think too much of it now, Mione. Just enjoy the time with them as much as you can. It's not everyday you have your future kids visiting you, you know." Ginny smiled at her friend. "I wish I can know about my future kids too."

"Oh Ginny..." Hermione was actually felt a bit guilty as she knew Ginny will be Albus's mother in the future, but she couldn't say it. She didn't want to risk the future consequences. Hermione was sure how happy Ginny will be if she knows that she will end up with Harry in the future. Ginny has been in love with Harry ever since she heard about his name. Alas, the oblivious Harry hasn't set his eyes on her yet, no matter what she tried to do to gain his attention.

"It's alright, Hermione." Ginny smiled. "But I do wonder who is Albus's mother in future though?" Ginny suddenly changed the topic as her eyes caught sight of the said boy who just entered the library with Hugo and Tory. "He's all mostly Harry, except for his eyes and shape of face."

Hermione followed her sight that landed on the three boys heading towards their way. "Hello boys, what can I do for you?"

"Mom, do you see Lux? He just left us in rush before we get to ask him what's wrong with him." Tory asked.

Hermione nodded her head. "I believe he's right now searching for your father to ask him something."

"What things?"

"Why don't you go find him to find out then?"

"Oh very well." Tory sighed as he led the other two boys out of the library, clearly looking for his twin brother.

"Okay. I am officially jealous of you, Mione. I want kids too." Ginny said playfully.

Hermione joined in the laughter. "Ginny, trust me. You will be having your own kids someday in the future."

* * *

The first place Lux searching for his father is the Slytherin table inside the great hall. But there's no trace of Draco Malfoy sitting there. Sighing, he went to the second place he can think of. The Slytherin Common Room.

Of course, he couldn't enter it without the password. All he can do was waiting outside the door, hoping the certain blond father of his might come out.

And his prayer was answered after 20 minutes of waiting. Draco Malfoy was walking out of the room along with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco stopped short as he noticed the first year Gryffindor. "Tory?" He wasn't sure which one of the twins that is. The twins are too alike to be differentiated easily.

"I'm Lux." Lux didn't take offended being recognized as Tory. It's already so often they're being called wrongly. The only person who never calls them wrong is their mother.

"Wow... Look who we have here..." Goyle started to whistle insultingly.

Crabbe joined in the insult. "Isn't this the Mudblood future kid?"

"Shut up, Crabbe." Draco automatically scolded his friend. He has no idea what came to him, but he felt angry when his kid and the mother of his kids was insulted. He just got angry without thinking too much. "Sod off, you two."

"What's the matter with you, Malfoy?" Crabbe and Goyle looked at the Slytherin prince shockingly.

"Yeah, why are you being nice to him? He's related to that Mud..."

Draco glared at Goyle angrily, "Say that word again about Granger, I'll hex you, Goyle."

Crabbe and Goyle were officially startled in shock at their friend. "Did... Did you just defend the Gryffindor, Malfoy?"

"I said, sod off!" Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, still in shock before they walked away willingly. Angry Malfoy is not someone you wanted to deal with. After making sure his two friends disappeared, Draco turned to look at the smiling Lux, "You're looking for me?"

Lux nodded his head, "You heard of the upcoming celebration party?" Draco nodded his head. "Well, I've come up with an idea for a theme. I was wondering if you want to join us in wearing matching outfit as a family?"

Draco was shocked at the sudden request. He was speechless, no idea how to answer the boy.

"I understand if you're not ready yet. I won't take it to heart if you refuse, Dad. I just thought I should ask you because I don't want you to feel being outcast by us."

"Er... I..."

Lux can clearly see the reluctant in his father. Although he has expected the refusal, but still there's a small part of him was disappointed as well.

"Dad, it's alright. You don't have to feel guilty. I just came to let you know only." Lux assured his father with his genuine smile. "Well, I guess I better go back to my friends now. I'll see you later, Dad." Lux bid goodbye to his father as he walked away.

Draco Malfoy was still standing in his spot, still confused and reluctant.


	10. Family II

"Ah! There my handsome twins are!" Hermione smiled widely as she approached her sons who were currently having their dinner.

"Mom! I heard from Lux about his idea! It's brilliant!" Tory immediately informed his mother.

"Yeah, Lux is brilliant, isn't he?" Hermione chuckled as she took the seat in front of them. "And how did it go with your father?"

The smile on their faces disappeared almost immediately. Hermione sighed as she understood. "I know you two must be disappointed, huh?"

Tory and Lux nodded their heads softly.

"Hey, don't be, ok? You know he's still trying. Don't blame him. It is such a huge step for him. Honestly, I think it might be a good idea if he refuse."

"Why?"

"I don't want you two to get hurt." Hermione sighed again as she continued, "You know how Gryffindor and Slytherin are always enemies, right? If the whole school knows about who your father is, there'll be talks. I don't want you two to be target of the Hogwarts bad students."

"I don't care, Mom because I know you, Uncle Harry, and Uncle Ron will protect us." Lux smiled at his mother. "However, I understand your point, Mom. I'm sorry I didn't think too far when I suggested the idea. I don't want you to be bad mouthed by the whole school either, Mom."

Tory nodded his head. "I'm sorry, Mom. We forgot in this timeline, everything is still complicated in between houses rivalry. Maybe we should cancel the idea then?"

Hermione felt proud at the twins' maturity. "I think we can still do it, just the three of us. Or you two don't want to wear matching outfit with me?"

"Of course we do!" Both twins exclaimed excitingly.

Hermione laughed. "Good to know. So, any ideas?"

* * *

Without the three knowing, a pair of eyes was watching them from another table. It was none than Draco Malfoy. He has been watching the twins with complicated feeling before Hermione showed up. He noticed how the twins lightened up immediately at her appearance. Part of him was jealous; he wishes for the twins to look at him like how they look at their mother.

He noticed how the twins smile disappeared immediately at something Hermione said to them. But then, the sparks on their eyes lightened up again. The twins seemed to be so ease around their mother. Why can't he have that? Is he really a bad father to them?

But again, Draco couldn't blame them. He's not the good person either. He hasn't been leaving good impression from the start. It's no weird that the twins must have been still feeling alert around him.

_"__I was wondering, you know if you want to join us in wearing matching outfit as a family?"_

Lux question still kept replaying on his mind all day. Honestly, he was too shocked when the boy asked him that question. How was he supposed to answer? The first thing that came to his brain that to reject, but his heart was reluctant to reject the boy in front of him who looked at him with such hope.

But another part of him was asking if he's that ready enough to let the whole school know that the Granger future boys is his boys as well? Is he ready for Hogwarts to know that he, the pureblood Malfoy will be marrying a Gryffindor muggleborn in the future? Even he's not against the muggleborn anymore, but they're not exactly friends yet. He didn't wish to make the situation between them more awkward.

Looking back at the future family of his in the Gryffindor table, he sighed. He really hates to see the disappointment in Lux face before. Although he was just getting to accept them, but he couldn't deny that he's already quite attached to see them as his sons. His feeling has changed because of them. He has started to care for his sons.

His sons...

The two words was something he never thought he could even think about. However, now it's all totally changed. Those two words have magically warmed his heart. It's a scary thought but he loves it. He has started to love the existence of the twins.

"You might want to stop looking before the whole Slytherin table noticed that you're checking the Gryffindor princess out."

Draco snapped out of his thought as he glared at Goyle who looked weirdly at him. "What?" Draco snapped at his friend.

Goyle and Crabbe just exchanged look before they continued their conversation, ignoring Draco snap.

* * *

"Wow! Albus, you look like Harry twins!" Ron exclaimed amazingly seeing how Albus dressed up as his father, Harry Potter. "You're definitely look like Harry in his 1st year."

Albus smiled proudly at his father who decided to dress up in his normal muggle clothes. "And what are you supposed to be, Hugo?" Harry asked the boy.

"I am Ironman, Uncle Harry." Hugo said proudly as he showed off his Ironman outfit.

"Of course you are." Harry chuckled lightly. "Where's Tory and Lux?"

Just as Harry asked, the said twins skipped down the stairs in muggle clothes. They're wearing white shirt with dark blue denim trousers, paired up with a black leather jacket. What made it popped out was the big word 'SON' in front of their white shirt.

And walked behind them was Hermione with the same outfit, the difference is the word 'MOM' was written on her white shirt.

"Mom and sons matching outfit, huh?" Ron grinned at the mother-sons who approached them.

"What do you think, Uncle Ron?" Tory asked his Uncle proudly. "Our theme is family matching outfit."

Ron smiled, ruffled Tory brown hair. "You look good, buddy."

"Alright, should we go now?" Harry suggested as they walked out of the Gryffindor common room towards the great hall.

Upon entering the great hall, it was almost packed with students of Hogwarts. The Golden Trio and their children started to join in the party. "Mother and sons matching outfit, huh?" Ginny teased Hermione and the twins with a smile. "You three are so cute together!"

Hermione just smiled back at her friend, "Thanks Gin. You look stunning tonight too." Hermione complimented Ginny who was wearing red long dress. Ginny really looked stunning that night. "No worry, you'll definitely catch someone's breath." The last sentence, Hermione whispered to her as she signed to where Harry was looking in awe at her.

Ginny blushed red, embarrassed. "Do you really think he's noticing me?"

"Believe me Gin. I know my best friend the most. He's quite slow but he's not blind." Hermione whispered again. Ginny smiled thankfully at Hermione back.

"Mom, I'm hungry! Let's go find our seats!" Tory suddenly complained as he tried to drag Hermione away.

Ginny laughed. "Go, fill my future nephew stomach. I'll catch up with you later."

Hermione smiled before she was led away by her twin sons towards the seats where Hugo, Ron, Harry, Albus, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were. Just as they were close to the table, Hermione heard snickers heard from behind her.

"I don't know what Krum see in her? She's just ugly and boring!"

"Yeah, I hope those aren't Krum sons from the future?"

"Oh My! That'll be terrifying, don't you think?"

Hermione almost immediately turned around to face Pansy Parkinson and two other Slytherin girls. Hermione was angry. "Do not talk bad about my sons!"

Pansy snickered even more, "Well, it's our own mouths, Granger."

"I don't care about your mouth, Parkinson." Hermione barked angrily. "I don't care if you insulted me, but do not insult my sons! If you ever even speak of their name, I'll hex you!" At this point, almost all Gryffindor was behind Hermione.

"Like I'm scared of Mudblood like you?" Pansy looked disgustingly at Hermione.

"Do not call Mione that, you bitch!" Everyone was surprised to hear Ginny cursed at the Slytherin girl.

"Blood traitors!" Pansy insulted, looking disgustedly at Ginny and the rest of Weasley.

Hermione was furious. She won't let her surrogate family being insulted because of her. As she was about to bark back at the Slytherin girl, another voice was heard. "Pansy, I suggest you don't want to be the receiver of her hexes."

All eyes turned around to the sight of Draco Malfoy who was leaning against one the chair. Pansy grinned, thinking that Draco has come to her rescue. Immediately approaching the Slytherin prince, Pansy smiled flirtingly, "You're right. It's not worth it to waste my breath to even look at those blood traitors and the Mudblood family. Let's go join the others." Pansy put her hand on Draco's arm, wanted to lead him to their table, but how shocked she was when he flinched away immediately.

"Apologize." Draco glared at Pansy angrily. Pansy was shocked when Draco grabbed her arm in forceful way.

"What?" Pansy was struggling from Draco's grip. "You're hurting me."

"Apologize for calling them Mudblood." Draco gritted his teeth in anger. He couldn't and won't accept that his kids being insulted in front of his eyes.

Except for Draco, the rest of the school was in shock. Draco Malfoy defended Hermione Granger from being called Mudblood?

"Are you crazy? You want to apologize for calling them Mudblood?" Pansy asked in disbelief. Has she heard wrongly?

Draco lost his temper as he dragged Pansy right in front of Hermione and the twins. "A.P.O.L.O.G.I.Z.E.!" Draco stated each word with anger at Pansy.

"No!" Pansy was feeling humiliated. She was angry. "Why? Why do you defend them? I am your friend you should have defend me, not the way around." Pansy cried out.

"I don't have a friend who insulted my kids!" Draco was too angry that he didn't realize he has spilled out the huge secret.

"WHAT!"

Everyone was in much big shock as all eyes were focusing on Draco, Hermione, and the twins. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hugo, and Albus who has already known was quite shocked to see Draco spilling it out of his mouth.

* * *

Thanks to Professor McGonagall who broke out the tense situation after Draco's outburst. Everyone was reluctantly going back to what they were doing before. Pansy and most of Slytherin left the scene after looked disgustingly at Draco. Draco could care less about them as he was still trying to adjust his breath of anger.

And he was snapped back into reality of surprise when Tory and Lux hugged him in the same time, "Thank you for defending us, Dad."

Draco was surprised to find himself free of any anger as he looked at the twins who looked back at him with adoration and happiness. And that's what he has been wanting; for his sons to look at him like he's important for them. If only he know this what it will feel, he will have announced it to the world sooner.

Looking away from his sons, Draco realized that most Gryffindor still have their eyes widen of shocked, looking at him. His eyes caught on Hermione and what she's wearing before he turned to notice the same type of clothes on his kids. Sighing, he whispered something to the twins who brightened up immediately before the three of them excused themselves out of the great hall.

Hermione was too late to ask before the twins dragged Draco out of the great hall, leaving her awkwardly; most eyes are still on her.

"Really, Mione? Malfoy?" Fred was the one who decided to break the awkwardness by teasing Hermione.

"Sleeping with the enemy, eh?" George decided to join in the teasing.

"Shut up! I'm not sleeping with anyone!" Hermione glared at them, but smiled almost immediately, feeling thankful for the Weasley twins to clear out the awkwardness tension around her.

"Is it really true? I mean, Malfoy is the twins' father?" Neville dared himself to ask Hermione.

Hermione sighed as she nodded, "Believe me, I don't want to be believe it too, but he is. He's the father of Tory and Lux." Harry and Ron nodded their heads in agreement of the truth of Hermione's words. The proof is in the Blood Bond Potion that worked.

It wasn't long after when the whole great hall suddenly turned down into silence as all eyes on the three figures that just entered casually. Hermione eyes widen in shock when she saw the twins and Draco approached her.

Draco was wearing the same dark blue denim trousers, black leather jacket, and white shirt with the words 'DAD' in the middle.

Draco Malfoy is wearing muggle clothes? Draco Malfoy is actually wearing matching family outfit?

Oh Merlin!


	11. Partner

"Granger!"

Walking out of the Potions class with Harry and Ron, Hermione heard her name was called. Turning around, she was looking at Draco Malfoy who approached her. "Yes?" She asked curiously. Harry and Ron have stopped walking either.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, in private?" Draco asked carefully.

Harry and Ron immediately understood as they bid goodbye to Hermione before they left the scene. Hermione turned to look at Draco, "What do you want to talk about?"

Draco noticing it's only the two of them left in the corridor, he asked. "The assignment Professor Snape just gave us, have you partnered up with anyone for it?"

Hermione was confused for a moment before she answered, "No, I haven't."

"Partner up with me, then." Draco said casually.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was surprised and confused.

"Geez Granger, are you trying my patience here?" Draco rolled his eyes. "I said, partner up with me."

"I heard you in the first time, Malfoy." Hermione scowled. "Why? Why do you want to be my partner?"

Draco sighed. "As much as I don't want to admit it, but we need to stop being awkward around each other. Maybe we could be friends? I don't know, I mean, we can try to be?" Hermione noticed the slight blush on Draco Malfoy face as he explained himself. "Look, I don't know what future will hold for us, but at least we can try to be friends, and what better way than to start from being assignment partner?"

Hermione didn't say anything as her mind was progressing what the ferret said. Malfoy wanted to be friends with her? Okay, that's unexpected for her. However, she couldn't lie to herself that she's actually quite relief and happy that Malfoy is showing that he cares; that he's making effort to be friendly with her.

"Okay. I accept." Hermione smiled at him. "Meet me at the library after dinner so we can start with our assignment."

Draco sighed in relief as he nodded his head. "Alright. See you later, Granger."

* * *

"You what? You said yes to that ferret?" Ron asked in disbelief when Hermione told him and Harry about her conversation with Draco Malfoy before. Both boys were surprised and worried immediately if Malfoy was planning something under his sleeve.

"Believe me, I don't want to believe him either, but you can't deny that he's quite different after he found out about the twins. He's really making effort for the sake of Tory and Lux. Even both of you were surprised when he defended us in the celebration party before." Hermione looked at her best friends.

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah, we did. Even I hate to admit it, but I noticed the way he looked at the twins and you, it's different. It's not judging look but almost sincere, if I dare to say." Harry said out his opinion. "However, he's still Malfoy after all. Don't trust him too much, ok? I don't want you or the twins to get hurt in the end."

Hermione smiled gratefully at her best friends, "I know, Harry. Don't worry, ok?"

"Hey, you're like our sister. Of course we'll worry about you. I'm sure you'll do the same to us if we're in your situation." Harry smiled back at her.

Ron nodded his head in agreement with Harry. "As oblivious I always am, I still notice how nice that ferret has become lately. I noticed how nicely he was towards the twins. He really does making effort for Tory and Lux."

Hermione was actually surprised to hear praises about Malfoy from Ron. It's like a miracle has happened. If there's anyone who despises Draco Malfoy the most in the world, it will be Ron for sure.

"Ron, you've changed as well." Hermione smiled proudly at him. "What have you done with the old childish Ron? There's no way the Ron we know is the mature talking Ron in front of me." Hermione teased him. Harry chuckled as well.

"Shut up, Granger." Ron blushed red in embarrassment for the compliment from Hermione. "But really, as Harry said, don't trust too much on that ferret. You never know what's that Malfoy is planning behind."

Hermione smiled as her eyes suddenly caught the sight of Hugo walked inside the common room sadly. Tory, Lux, and Albus looked worried as they followed their friend from behind. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked immediately, worry was obvious on her face.

"Hugo? What's wrong, buddy?" Ron asked worriedly as he pulled his son beside him immediately. Hugo almost looked like in the verge of tears.

"I... I miss my mom..." Hugo cried out. "I... I saw her in the corridor but I can't go hug her like I always do. I miss her, Dad. I just miss my mom..."

Ron looked devastated worried as he didn't know what to say or do to comfort his son. Hermione sighed sadly as she looked at the sobbing Hugo. She understood what the boy must be feeling. Then she turned to look at Albus who seemed to share the same feeling with Hugo.

Hermione stood up from her seat as she looked at the two boys, "Hugo, Albus, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Both boys looked up to Hermione and nodded their heads. Hermione smiled as she held their hands and walked out of the great hall. Harry and Ron seemed confused but relief in the same time for Hermione help. Hopeful Hermione will be able to comfort their boys.

* * *

"I'm sorry that you need to keep your identity hidden from your mother. It must be frustrating for you both, huh?" Hermione broke the silence as they're sitting by the lake. Both boys looked up at her in surprise. Hermione chuckled as she knew what's going on their minds, "Yes, I know who your mother is, both of your mothers."

"How?" Hugo asked, surprised. "I don't think you'll be able to guess right who my..."

"It's Hannah. Hannah Abbott, isn't it?"

Hugo eyes widen of shocked. "Aunt Mione, how did you find out? I mean... I clearly didn't..."

"If you can find out about Aunt Hannah, you'll definitely know who's my mother is." Albus smiled at his future Godmother.

Hermione smiled back at him, "Of course, I realized right away from your face feature. You have the eyes and shape of face of Ginny Weasley."

"But Aunt Mione, you can't tell our fathers about our mothers' identity. We can't risk the future being changed. We wanted to still be born when we got back to our time." Hugo said innocently.

"Of course I won't." Hermione assured them with a promise. "Look, I know how hard it must be for you both to be stuck in the past, not able to get close to your other parents when they're literally in front of you. I know I'm not your mother, but you two can always come to me when you need anything, even if it's the most stupid thing ever. I am you Aunt Mione, aren't I?" Hermione smiled at them.

Both boys looked at each other with a smile before they both hugged her. "Thank you Aunt Mione." Hugo said, in the same time Albus said, "Thank you, Godmother."

Hermione was surprised as she looked at Albus. "I am your Godmother?"

Albus nodded his head. "You and Uncle Draco are my future Godparents."

Again, Hermione was surprised, "Future Harry let Malfoy become his son's godfather!?"

Albus nodded his head again. "Because Tory Godparents are my parents."

Hermione smiled hearing that Harry and Ginny are godparents for her future kid. "Well, who are Lux godparents?"

"My parents." Hugo answered this time.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Hermione smiled as she pulled both boys close to her. "A future I am looking for, definitely."

* * *

"You're late."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she took the seat in front Draco Malfoy who has been waiting for her in the library. "I lost track of time."

"Glad to know that I'm still being remembered." Draco commented sarcastically.

"Oh I apologize, Malfoy, so just shut up and get to work." Hermione replied more sarcastically before she started to work on their assignment.

Draco couldn't help but to smile afterwards seeing the annoyance in her. They just seemed to be able to rile up each other in annoyance in such short of time, but in the same time, surprisingly they did work well in their assignment. The two of them are drown in their work that they didn't realize a pair of eyes watching them from another table who decided to approach them.

"Hermione?"

Both Draco and Hermione looked up from their books to notice Victor Krum has already taken the seat in front of them. Hermione smiled proudly as she noticed how Victor has successfully called her name right this time.

"Victor! You're looking for me?"

Victor Krum nodded his head. "I... Can we talk for a minute, in private?"

"Er... sure..." Hermione glanced slightly at the Slytherin who was sitting beside him. Hermione was confused as she noticed the 'almost angry' scowl on Draco Malfoy face as she stood up and follow Victor to a slightly empty side of the library.

Draco watched as how the Bulgarian Seeker talked to the bookworm for a short while. He has no idea what came to him as he glared at the Durmstrang Champion angrily. What does he want to talk to Granger in private? Draco couldn't help but being curious as he noticed the slightly surprise look on Granger when Krum said something to her.

Draco couldn't keep his eyes away from the two as he felt disturbed. There's something tugged his heart in disturbance seeing the sight in front of him. He doesn't like it at all. But why doesn't he like it? Surely Krum and Granger have nothing to do with him, right? They're not even friends of him, so why would he feel disturbed of their closeness? It's not like that they're matter to him.

"Let's continue our studies."

Draco snapped out of his thought when he realized Granger has already taken her seat back beside him and he looked around to notice Krum who was leaving the library. "What does he want from you?" His mouth unconsciously asked out what he's being curious to know.

Hermione eyed him before she shrugged, "It doesn't concern you, Malfoy."

Draco was annoyed. What's the secret between Granger and Krum? Are they really going out together, like those rumours about them? And Draco has witnessed how they called each other by first names. At that thought, Draco suddenly felt angry; a feeling of wanting to hex that Durmstrang champion appeared out of nowhere.

Wait! What's wrong with himself? Why would he want to hex Krum just at the thought of he's dating the muggleborn?

"Malfoy, are you listening to me?"

Again, Draco snapped out of his shocking thought as he looked up at a pair of brown warm eyes looking back at him. Draco suddenly froze in shock as realization suddenly hits him like a brick dropped on his head.

Oh No! He couldn't be having feeling for this muggleborn sitting beside him, right? He couldn't be jealous of Krum, right?

"Malfoy!"

Hearing Granger calling his name again, he finally snapped out of his own shocking revelation as he did something shockingly.

He pushed his body forward as he landed his lip on hers.

Draco Malfoy is kissing Hermione Granger.

And surprisingly, he doesn't feel any disgust or regret.

In fact, it just feels right.

* * *

Hey guys!

First of all, I want to thank all of you for supporting my story. I hope you all enjoy reading it.

Second, I want to ask for help! I am kinda stuck with how I continue this story. Any few ideas will be great and appreciated!

And lastly, I am really looking forward for any ideas. Thanks!


	12. We're Dating

Frozen in shock, it took a while for Hermione to realize what was happening as she pulled away from the kiss. Draco didn't look better as he felt shocked himself at what he just did. Both Draco and Hermione looked at each other awkwardly shocked.

And it felt like forever before Hermione decided to avoid the more awkwardness as she immediately grabbed her books and decided to fleet away. "I think I need to go back now." Hermione said without looking at Draco Malfoy and ran out of the library.

Snapping out of his own shock, Draco acted fast. "Granger... Wait, Granger." He immediately ran after the fast Gryffindor who has reached the hallway. "Granger, wait!" Draco reached for Hermione arm to stop her from running away.

Hermione refused to look at the Slytherin. She didn't know how to explain her feeling but she wasn't mad about the kiss. She was ashamed to admit that she's actually didn't feel any anger when Malfoy kissed her. In fact, she dared herself to say that she almost wanted to kiss him back.

"I'm tired, Malfoy." Hermione sighed heavily as she tried to struggle away from Malfoy grip on her.

"Granger, can we please..."

Draco Malfoy didn't get to finish his words when Hermione cut him, "Don't worry, Malfoy. I'll take it as accidental mistake of what happened in the library."

Hearing Hermione words suddenly sent something boiled up inside Draco as he tightened his grip on her unconsciously. "It's no accident and definitely not a mistake, Granger." He gritted his teeth as he pulled Hermione around so her eyes met his. "Will you please look at me, Hermione?"

Hermione eyes almost popped out as she turned her head to look at Draco Malfoy when she heard him calling her by her first name. "What did you just call me?" She unconsciously asked out in shock.

"Hermione." Draco said her name again. "Isn't that what your name is?" He's smirking at her, definitely enjoying tease the Gryffindor.

"I don't think we're friends enough to call each other by our first name, Malfoy." Hermione glared at him.

"Oh I think we will be."

"What..."

Before Hermione got to question or bark back at him, Draco had already grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her again. This time though, Draco didn't hesitate to force his tongue for permission inside her mouth.

Hermione was too shocked to defend when she felt Draco tongue demanded for hers. She tried to struggle away from him but his hand on the back of her neck was too strong. However, to Hermione own surprise, it didn't take too long for her to finally give in and kissed him back.

Draco was surprised when she kissed him back but he's not complaining. At that moment, he couldn't think of anything else but the girl he's locking mouth with. _Merlin! She's a good kisser! _Draco thought as he couldn't stop kissing her.

However, with the need of oxygen pulled them away from their heated kiss, but didn't stop the Slytherin to keep planting kiss on her face until Hermione pulled her face away from him completely. Draco looked at her with confused raised eyebrows, "What?"

Hermione looked at him straight in the eyes, "What are we doing, Malfoy?"

"What does it look like? Snogging, of course." Draco answered her easily.

Hermione sighed heavily, "No, I mean it isn't right? We can't do this."

"Why can't we?"

"Because... I'm Hermione Granger and you're... You're Malfoy."

"Thanks for the clarification of the names." Draco smirked teasingly.

"Malfoy!" Hermione started to get irritated at Draco Malfoy.

Draco sighed heavily as he put both of his hands on Hermione shoulder, looking straight at her, "Look Granger, I know I've been a horrid person towards you ever since. But trust me, I've changed, ok? I can't say that I've changed completely but I did some thinking. And I'm sorry for all the bad words and bad actions I ever did or say towards you before. I honestly regretted it all."

Hermione was actually taken back to hear the sudden honesty from Malfoy.

"I won't deny that it's all first because I found out about the twins that made me rethinking a lot. At first, it was just curiosity about them, but after getting to know them, I won't deny that I have grown attached to them. I will really be disappointed if I will never meet them in my future. And for that future to happen, I need to make sure you and I will have to start somewhere."

Hermione mind still progress his words as she kept her eyes on the Slytherin.

"Stop giving judging look, Granger. All I said is pure honesty. I don't have any bad intention planned behind my sleeve." Draco rolled his eyes. "All I'm asking is a chance."

"A chance?"

Draco nodded his head, looking serious. "Yes. A chance for both of us to start clean and get to know each other better."

Hermione eyes widen of surprise. "Am I hearing right? You want to get to know me?"

"Well, you'll be the future mother of my future kids." Draco grin appeared on his face, "Besides, after finding out how a good kisser you are, I can say I will definitely want to know even deeper now, Granger."

Hermione blushed of embarrassment, being complimented as a good kisser by Malfoy. "Git."

"Oh please, don't say you don't enjoy it because I know you are." Draco teased her.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione was embarrassed as she wanted to hide herself.

"Wait. You haven't answered yet." Draco stopped her, and seeing how she still in silence, he was in alert. "Come on, Granger. I know that you feel the spark between us. We attract each other. What have you got to lose to give it a chance?"

Draco admitted that he's actually worriedly nervous as he waited for the Gryffindor answer. Never in his life, Draco Malfoy had ever begs a girl to accept him. It was all the girls who threw themselves at him.

And after seemed like forever, he smiled in relief when he heard she said, "Alright. Let's give us a chance."

* * *

The whole Great Hall silenced down as every pair of eyes turned towards Draco Malfoy who just sat himself down in the Gryffindor table beside Hermione Granger.

"Morning Dad!" Tory and Lux greeted their father with a smile.

Draco smiled back at them as he turned to Hermione and smiled, "And morning to you too." He chuckled before he did something that earned big gasps from the whole hall. He kissed Hermione cheek.

And the action seemed to snap Hermione out of her shock. "What are you doing?" She hissed annoyingly towards him.

"Me? I'm having breakfast with my future kids and my girlfriend." Draco answered with a smirk. And what he said just sent the Great Hall in bigger chaos of shock gasps.

"Mom, you're dating Dad?" Lux asked; eyes widen of surprise news.

Draco ignored the glare Hermione gave him as he smiled back at his son, "Well, for you and your twin brother to happen in the future, your parents have to start somehow, right?" Lux and Tory exchanged similar smirks to each other happily.

"Mione! You're dating that ferret?" Ron blurted out the curiosity instantly, eyes widen of shocked.

"Hermione, is that true?" Harry asked too. He was really shocked at the news. Of course they knew how Malfoy has seemed to change to be better recently, but for Hermione to accept to date him, Harry was doubtful.

Draco Malfoy just rolled his eyes, "For me to sit here in this freaking Gryffindor table hasn't answered your curiosity enough, Weasley?"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron unconsciously snapped.

"I've never thought Potter and Weasley are that dumb." Draco whispered softly to Hermione eyes, but still loud enough for Harry and Ron to hear.

Hermione glared at her new boyfriend to warn him to shut up before she turned to her two best friends, "Yes, we're dating." More surprise gasps were heard from Hermione confirmation. Hermione sighed heavily as she eyed Draco who seemed ignorant of the surrounding as he was having conversation with both Tory and Lux.

Silence was all happened after her confirmation that Hermione has started to get uncomfortable until she heard Ginny voice.

"Congratulations, Mione. I am happy for you, just so you know." Hermione turned around to Ginny and smiled thankfully at her. Ginny is her only female best friend. Hermione and Ginny know and understand each other very well.

"Thanks Gin. I know you'll be the one who understand me." Hermione sighed.

"They're all just shocked. Don't worry, they'll understand and will support your decision soon. You know how Harry and Ron always are. In the end, they only want you to be happy and not hurt." Ginny comforted her.

Hermione smiled thankfully for Ginny support and turned to look at Harry and Ron who seemed to be watching Draco interaction with the twins.

* * *

As Hermione entered the Gryffindor Tower, she still noticed the look everyone was giving her. Noticing Ron and Harry, she decided to join her best friends. "Where are the boys?" She asked.

"Haven't seen them since this morning." Harry was the one who answered her question.

Nodding her head, she took out her books to do her homework but her eyes didn't fail to notice the nervous and uncomfortable friends of hers. "What is it?" She asked them to the point. Both Ron and Harry are too easy for her to read.

Harry cleared his throat before he spoke up, "Mione, we're sorry for how we reacted this morning. We were just too shocked with the news about you and Malfoy."

Hermione smiled in relief. "It's okay, Harry. I understand."

"We're really sorry, Mione." Ron apologized too.

Hermione smiled, "I was about to tell you this morning before Draco sat himself in Gryffindor table. I was shocked too."

"So, what happened? How did you agree to date Malfoy?" Harry asked in curiosity.

Hermione sighed as she told them what happened between her and Draco Malfoy. "I know you two must think that I'm out of my mind, but I do trust his words. It's crazy but my feeling is telling me that he's sincere and serious with his words."

Ron and Harry exchanged look before they turned towards Hermione, "Mione, I can't say that I trust Malfoy yet, but I do trust you. We do trust your judgement. If he's really changed for you then the time will prove it. We're happy as long as you're happy."

"Yeah. You're our best friend. We support you, Mione." Harry smiled.

Nothing can describe the proud and happiness Hermione was feeling at her best friends' sincere support. She has thought for sure that they will be against her new relationship with Draco Malfoy. But instead, they surprised her with their maturity thinking.

"Thank you... both of you, thank you..." Hermione was touched beyond words.

"Hm... Mom?" Hermione, Ron and Harry immediately turned around to meet with nervous Tory.

"Tory? What is it?" Hermione turned into alert, noticing the uncomfortable and nervous son of hers. "What happened?"

Tory was deadly nervous. "Hm... you're not going to like it."

"Just spill it out, buddy. What's wrong?" Ron asked. "Wait, where's Hugo, Albus, and Lux? Are they okay?"

"They're fine, Uncle Ron." Tory immediately said before he sighed, "Maybe you three should come out with me for a sec?" The Golden Trio exchanged confused yet nervous look before they followed the boy out of the Gryffindor Tower.

Just as the four of them walked out of the Gryffindor Tower, they immediately noticed the missing three boys who seemed to be engaging in conversation with 2 taller students that has their backs towards them. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were curious as they approached closer, in the same time the two taller students turned around to meet them.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were shocked.

Standing in front of them were two boys who look exactly the same as Draco Malfoy.


End file.
